THANKFUL
by Mmlikestowrite
Summary: A continuation of DAZED, Donna and Harvey navigate their relationship as husband and wife and soon-to-be-parents.
1. Chapter 1

**THANKFUL **

**Hi everyone, in honour of American Thanksgiving, I've written THANKFUL. It was intended as a one-shot, a stand-alone story, but if it's something you've enjoy and you'd like to see it continue, let me know and we can take Donna and Harvey on this journey. **

**You may see some familiar storylines here… that's because this story piggy-backs from where DAZED left off. If you haven't read DAZED, it's a fun read. It begins in those last few minutes of Episode 816.**

** \- After coming to her door to confess his feelings, Harvey whisks Donna away for a weekend, and ends up proposing. **

** \- They host a wedding weekend. Louis and Rachel stand for Donna; Mike and Marcus for Harvey. Jessica officiates the ceremony. **

** \- At the wedding, several romances blossom – Stu/ Katrina, Samantha/Marcus and Prof. Gerard/wedding hostess Isabelle. Donna's parents also reconnect.**

** \- Harvey takes Donna to a private Island for their honeymoon. They've been back only a few weeks when Donna discovers that she's pregnant. **

**Now they're now hosting their families for Thanksgiving. **

**And it's here that THANKFUL begins… **

He rolls over and his arm slides easily around her belly. Palm splayed across white silk, it rises and falls with her sleepy breath. Right now, it's actually a tummy, but soon, it will be a belly… and he can't wait.

There's no real change in the way Donna looks, she's just over two months along, but there's a change in the way he looks at her.

Maybe it's because after everything they've been through… at the office, the wedding, this new house… he never thought he could possibly love her more, or feel more protective.

But he does.

The late November rain pelts the window and he snuggles closer. Chest meeting her warm back, Harvey's nose caresses her face until his cheek finds hers.

Images float past his drowsy eyes, lulling him back to a sleepy haze. Snapshots of all those baby steps that brought them here.

A gentle handshake at the bar. Coffee and vanilla. Strawberries and whipped cream. The night she left and the night she came back….

Harvey exhales into her hair. His arm protectively closer.

The thought of that kiss in her office still gives him shivers. And the memory of reading her resignation letter will forever feel like a punch to his gut.

And then there's the night he finally surrendered himself at her door…

But that was another lifetime, Harvey reminds himself. No secrets now. They're together, and come springtime, they'll be three.

After they got married, Harvey figured the band around his finger would take some getting used to, but it didn't. In fact, he can barely remember a time without it.

He had the ring a month when learned that he and Donna were going to be parents.

And they were in bed, just like this, when she told him.

Sinking deeper into the mattress, Harvey considers how this king-size bed has carried so many intimate moments between them. Under these sheets, a decade's worth of dreams about Donna, then confessions, and now, this bed holds his future… his wife and unborn child.

After they returned from Tahiti, Harvey assumed Donna's exhaustion was related to their whirlwind wedding, honeymoon, and then move to the new townhouse. So, instead of evenings out, they kept early nights.

Harvey even brought his files home, just so Donna could wind down while he worked. Thinking about it all now, he's never been so happy to be wrong.

"_Donna…" His eyes were fixed on deposition documents. "You gotta a pen? I need to color-code this section." _

"_Sure," she agreed, as she casually folded her novel on her lap._

_Donna was reading one of those historic romances that she likes so much. Something set in Paris during wartime. Something with a strong female character. _

_But, instead of handing him her signature four-colour pen, she reached inside the drawer, and presented him with a plastic stick._

"_What's this?" Harvey asked, confused. Blue and white, it was the size of a marker, and for a second his mind didn't compute. _

_Donna remained quiet, giving him time to put the pieces together. Then, his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. _

"_Is this…" he swallowed, as he immediately zeroed in on the two lines between his fingertips. "Are you… are we?' _

"_Yes, yes… and yes…" she said, softly, her hair gently falling to the side as she smiled. "Harvey… you're going to be a father." _

_He doesn't exactly remember what happened next, except that, somehow, his dozen papers landed all over the floor, and his heart was ready to explode. _

_Donna didn't mention it, but this was actually the second test she'd taken that week… just to be sure. _

_Before she could react, Harvey cradled her in his arms so protectively, that she could barely breathe. _

"_When? When… did you find out?" he stuttered, once they finally settled into bed. Donna was almost asleep, but his mind kept racing, as this life-changing news sank in._

"_Three days ago," she said, cautiously eyeing him. And, in anticipation of his next question, added, "I didn't want to distract you until your case was over." _

_Harvey nodded, because this made sense. This is exactly how they operated. Business first, and the rest could wait._

_But the precious little stick that he held between his thumb and index finger earlier that evening, had changed everything. _

"_Ok Donna, but no more," he told her, his dark brown eyes gentle on hers. "You're the priority, not my caseload… understood?" _

_With an agreeable nod, she grinned. _

_Donna knew Harvey would be happy with this news, but what she saw that evening was unexpected. _

_He was elated. And, in fourteen years, she could count on one hand how many times she's seen Harvey Specter elated. _

_The day they made partner, the morning Mike was released from prison, their wedding day, and the moment Harvey learned he was going to be a daddy._

_Since then, it's been a rush of weekly doctor's appointments and blood tests… and Harvey's accompanied her to every one._

After that first doctor's appointment, Harvey uploaded a pregnancy app, which he's been following with precision. Now, every morning, as Donna readies herself for work, he offers an update on their baby's development.

"Our baby is an inch long, and fingers and toes have begun to develop," he informed her at the eight-week mark. "Our baby is also destined to be smart and gorgeous like her mother."

"Is that what it says? That's quite the app," she laughs, while trying to put on lipstick. "And how do you know it's a girl?"

"All fetuses are girls until around the ninth week," he clarifies. "I've been researching."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Donna replies, smiling at his reflection through the bathroom mirror. "But you do think it's a girl, don't you?"

Stepping from behind to wrap his arms around her, Harvey's hand, once again, finds her stomach. Maybe it's in his head, but her tummy feels rounder.

"Honestly Donna, it doesn't matter, but yes…. I think it's a girl."

"You've always been a gambler," she teased. " and the odds are good here."

_Gambler._ Thinking about the word, Harvey releases another long exhale. For years, this was true. But with their child on the way, he feels protective and cautious. Afraid to take any risk that would affect Donna's and the baby's safety.

For Donna, these first few months have been trying. She's definitely excited, but it hasn't been easy, especially since they haven't yet shared the news.

Louis has commented that there's a rosy glow on her cheeks. As a result, she's had to "up" her lie, saying that, in addition to yoga, she's introduced a plant-based diet, which has done wonders for her complexion.

But Louis is right about her glow, and while her pregnancy might not be obvious to others, Donna has felt every change.

Her hair is thicker than ever, and her favourite Roland Mouret dress is just a little too snug for the office. Her bras are definitely pinching, and every hour, she's peeing like a race horse.

Harvey, on the other hand, swears that she's more gorgeous than ever. A compliment that Donna makes a point of remembering… every nauseous day.

Once they tell their families, they'll inform the office, and without having to hide it, she hopes things will get easier.

XXX

"Is it already time to get up?" she mumbles into the pillow. The wind and rain picking up outside. "When does everyone arrive?"

"In a few hours," Harvey confirms, his hand running circles across her back. "Go back to sleep, I've got it covered."

They decided to host Thanksgiving this year. Their first as a couple, and everyone is coming for the four-day weekend. Lily and Bobby are taking Donna's old apartment, while Donna's parents, and Marcus and his kids will be staying at their new townhouse. Samantha is also expected for dinner.

.

Ever since the wedding, the pretty blonde lawyer and the younger Specter have been inseparable. Harvey was surprised at how fast it's all gone down, while Donna is pleased as punch that, in addition to Stu and Katrina getting serious, Marcus and Samantha seem to be as well.

Knowing that Samantha does not have a family of her own to celebrate with, Harvey couldn't be happier to have her join. Plus, it's also been a very long time since he's seen his brother this happy.

Samantha, meanwhile, has never before felt this hopeful about her personal life. Over the past few months, she and Donna have had quite a few heart-to-hearts about the younger Specter. Donna wouldn't be surprised if, one day, they even end up as sisters-in-law.

"Honestly, Donna, I've got it covered. Did I wake you?" Harvey whispers. Donna's is the morning person in their relationship, but now it's him who gets their day going.

"No, the nausea woke me up," she groans into the pillow, her messy red hair covering her face. "And even with that, I _still _want coffee."

Her demands reinforce to Harvey how helpless he feels. There are some things he just can't do for Donna, and it's frustrating. Her discomfort can't be fixed with a persuasive conversation or by working around a legal code. All he can do is be patient and supportive, while her body does what it does.

"You know I can't give you coffee," Harvey sighs, apologetically. "But once the baby's born, I promise we'll visit Mike and Rachel. There's nothing but coffee in Seattle… you can go on a caffeine bender."

"Decaf then," she pleads. "Just a sip."

"Peppermint tea," he replies, soothing her back. "Doctor's orders for now. You know I'm right."

"Tell you what…I'll give you all the sex you want!" Donna negotiates, with a sly grin. "Decaf for sex… it's fair exchange."

Harvey bursts out laughing, "I gotta say, you're a _very_ tough negotiator… but I think that's what got us into trouble in the first place."

Frustrated, Donna flops back down, as Harvey kisses the top of her head.

Later in the afternoon, everyone is set to arrive, and as drawn out as Donna feels, she's excited about this weekend. Forcing herself out of bed, she slowly makes her way to the shower.

Waves of nausea urging her along, Harvey offers to guide her in, but she brushes him away.

"I'll be ok," she says, with a faint ,and not entirely convincing smile. "Thank you, though."

Initially, their weekend plans included a family pie-making contest and a hike through central park. But seeing how Donna's been feeling, Harvey put an end to it, opting for simpler activities.

"Once we tell everyone, they'll understand," he assures her. "This is about family getting together, not about keeping everyone busy. Marcus and I will take the kids to the parade tomorrow, and you can relax."

On late Friday afternoon, the family will gather for dinner, and on Sunday, watching football is very much on the agenda. Harvey has turned their new den into a virtual sports dome, complete with a big screen tv, popcorn machine and beer fridge.

Donna has planned an afternoon tea at The Plaza. Her mother has never been, and she thought it would be a fun girls' afternoon to share with Lily, Samantha and Hayley. Crustless sandwiches, Crumpets, preserves and cream, and the best selection of tea in the city.

"When do we tell everyone?" Harvey asks, as he slides his silver Rolex around his wrist. Today, he's casual in a navy dress shirt and grey trousers.

"Definitely before pumpkin pie," Donna confirms. "I already know that smell is going to make me sick. And everyone will be suspicious, when I don't drink wine with dinner."

Originally, the couple were going to prepare the feast, right down to the pie. Donna had gotten her mother's famous stuffing recipe, and Harvey had asked Lily about her sweet potato casserole.

Although she wasn't feeling up to it, Donna was determined to see it through. Harvey, on the other hand, was having none of that, and took it upon himself to have the meal catered.

"It's ok, Donna," he assured. "Everyone will understand. And next year, we'll have a toddler. I'm pretty sure we'll be begging to have it catered then."

XXX

"Only you would think to have Thanksgiving catered, when you have a chef in the family," Marcus teases. "Why didn't you ask me? I could have made dinner."

"Marcus, I figured it would be the last thing you'd want to do this weekend. Besides, with Samantha, Hayley and Will here, you've got enough turkeys to deal with," Harvey quips.

"Very funny," Samantha chimes in. "That sounds like a dad joke if I've ever heard one."

Donna's eyes suddenly go wide, and Harvey nearly chokes on his wine.

"Well, it's funny you should say that," Donna smiles, while reaching for Harvey's hand. "We have some news…"

"We're pregnant," Harvey blurts out. His grin is so wide, it takes over his entire face. "Well, Donna's pregnant… but, we're having a baby!"

At first, there's complete silence around the table. Mouths agape, as all eyes are fixed on the couple. Then chaotic excitement.

"Sweetheart! What did you just say?!" Donna's mother is the first to jump up and wrap her arms around the couple. "Jim, did you hear that? We're going to be grandparents!"

Jim immediately reaches across the table and shakes Harvey's hand. "Congratulations, you two. And I thought nothing this year could top that wedding weekend!"

Aside from the fact that Donna and Harvey hosted the most beautiful late summer wedding, it was also there that Carol and Jim rekindled their romance.

After that weekend, Carol returned to Florida, and promptly ended her less-than-happy relationship with Tex. She's back in Connecticut now, and living with her first love.

Harvey looks over at Lily. His mother's hand is covering her face, and she's beaming with pride. Rounding the table, Lily quickly meets Harvey in an embrace.

As she takes his face into her hands, Harvey's eyes immediately begin to water.

"You and Donna, and a baby…. Oh, Harvey, I'm overjoyed for you both. This is going to be one very lucky child. You're going to be wonderful parents."

"Thanks Mom," Harvey replies, his voice quivering. He didn't expect telling family and friends would be such an emotional experience. And he's even more grateful that they didn't make the move to Seattle.

Next, Lily embraces Donna. With a whisper in her ear, her mother-in-law asks, "How are you feeling, dear? These early days can be exhausting. Say the word, and I can come to help out."

"Thank you, Lily. I'm tired and pretty nauseous… but the doctor says that should pass soon," Donna says. "Peppermint tea helps."

"That's why you had Thanksgiving catered!" Marcus exclaims, with a pat to Harvey's back. "Welcome to the club, brother. It's gonna be a wild ride."

"Can we pick out names?" Hayley asks.

"Well, we don't know if we're having a boy or a girl," Donna smiles. "Do you have any ideas?"

"If it's a girl, how about Marigold?" the young girl suggests. "Flowers are pretty and they make people smile."

Nodding in agreement, Harvey asks, "And if it's a boy?"

"Luigi," Will jumps in. "Like the best video game in the world."

"Marigold and Luigi… seems to me you've both given it some serious thought," Donna replies. Winking at Harvey, she adds, "We need to add these names to the list."

Seeing the way Donna treats his niece and nephew warms Harvey's heart. She's a natural.

"This is so exciting!" Samantha cheers, as she shuffles over to give Donna a hug. "This kid has already won the gene pool lottery! When are you due?"

"In the spring. We'll find out this week," Donna says. "We go for an ultrasound to measure how big the baby is."

"According to my app, our baby is as almost as big as a strawberry," Harvey proudly reads from his phone. "Probably with strawberry blonde hair, too."

As the group chats excitedly about the baby news, Carol places the pumpkin pie on the table, and its sweet and spicy scent causes Donna's stomach to turn.

"If you'll excuse me…" Her hand cupping her mouth, as she rushes towards the bathroom. Carol immediately follows.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Usually by now, the nausea should be subsiding," Donna's mother says, gently rubbing her back.

For a second, Carol pauses, uncertain if she should say what she's thinking, but then continues, "Have you considered… that you might be having… twins?"

Looking up at her mother, Donna's face is pale, and her red rimmed eyes are wide as saucers.

"Twins?! What?!" she chokes out a response.

Well, dear," Carol says softly, her hand now brushing Donna's hair from her face. "As you know, your Aunt Marlene had twins, and so did your great grandmother, Edna. It runs in the family… and you're an older mother. That also increases your chances."

"But, with twins, wouldn't I look pregnant by now?" Donna asks. Everything she's read suggests that with multiples, the symptoms are often intensified.

"It's still early, dear," Carol replies, as she soothes Donna's arm. "Your ultrasound will clarify things."

Donna's heart is thundering now. Although it's unexpected, it's not the suggestion of twins that's gotten her attention,. It's that her mother is highly intuitive… that also runs in the family...

XXX

For the rest of the evening, the news of Donna's pregnancy is the source of a lot of spirited conversation. Marcus warns Harvey about midnight feedings and sleep deprivation, while the ladies offer Donna advice on how to handle the many physical changes coming.

"Everything ok? You seem distracted." Harvey asks later that evening, as he settles next to her in bed.

"How do you feel about twins?" Donna asks, matter-of-factly.

"It depends," he quips. "Will they be twice as nice or double the trouble?"

"I'm serious, Harvey," Donna says. He can tell by her tone, she's not in a joking mood. "What if we have twins? It's possible, you know… it runs in my family."

Harvey slowly nods, taking in her words. Two babies, not one.

"Why are you asking?" he questions. "Are you worried about it?"

"Because we have another doctor's appointment this week, and what if that's what she tells us?"

"You know what? I'm ok if that's what she tells us," he says, snuggling down beside her. "It just means that instead of a zone defence, we'll just have to switch to man-on-man… we can handle that."

Turning on her side to face him, Donna sighs, "Look at Louis and Sheila.. one child is already a lot, how would I handle two?"

Scanning her face, Harvey sees the worry in her eyes. "You mean, how are _we_ going to handle two…?" he corrects. "You're not alone here, and we've dealt with scarier cases than this. Cameron Dennis, Liberty Rail, Mike going to prison… we're talking about babies, not district attorneys!"

Donna laughs at his reasoning. Somehow, Harvey has a way of making her believe that everything will work out.

Resting her head on his chest, she allows herself to feel a little excited.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents" she happily sighs. "Next Mother's Day, I'm going to be a mom, and next Father's day, you're going to be…"

"Exhausted," Harvey interrupts, with a sly grin. His heart instantly swells at the thought of being able to call himself a father. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We've got months to go."

XXX

After talking with her mother, Donna's been anxious about this ultrasound visit. No matter what, it's a big deal… even if Harvey's already thought through his defensive strategy.

Since they've arrived at the hospital, he hasn't stopped grinning, and Donna wonders if he's actually that relaxed, or if, for her benefit, he's trying to appear calm.

The ultrasound room is dark, with only the blue glow of the equipment giving light. Her belly exposed, Donna reclines on the examination table, anxiously waiting for the technician to begin.

Seeing her nervous, Harvey takes a comforting hold of her hand, his thumb running soothing circles across her fingers.

"Ok, Donna, I'm going to put this warm lubricating jelly on your abdomen so we can see what's happening with this baby," the friendly technician explains. He's young, but his voice is confident. "With this wand here, we're going to do some measurements, take pictures and listen in."

Donna's heart is in her mouth. She scans the technician's face in the hopes of getting clues as to what's on the screen. Then, as he glides the wand across her abdomen, there's a tiny smile on his lips, and she exhales.

As Donna focuses on the technician, Harvey's eyes dart between them both. It's not lost on him how crazy this experience is. When it comes to his career, there hasn't been a scenario he hasn't imagined… trials and court cases, negotiations and backroom deals, even prison.

But this? As much as he hoped for a family one day, Harvey never imagined he'd have the privilege of being here. More than ever, this ultrasound makes this pregnancy real for him. Until now, Donna has been the one to experience all the changes. The nausea and exhaustion have made this painfully real for her.

"Everything looks good, but give me a second, I need to call the doctor in," the technician says, as he gets up to stand. Donna squeezes Harvey's hand in a panic, and his heart instantly races.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Harvey asks, his voice heavy with worry.

"I am. Don't worry," the technician assures, patting Donna's knee.

A few seconds later, Dr. Mills arrives, and instantly smiles when she sees the screen.

"Hello, you two," she says warmly. "I'm glad you're both sitting down… because I have good news. It looks like you not only have one healthy baby… but two."

"What?!" Donna exclaims, her head jolting up from the table. She's shocked, but not completely surprised. Given the amount of nausea and exhaustion she's been experiencing, something seemed different right from the start.

"Two babies?!" Harvey's mouth drops just as quickly as his eyebrows soar. Turning to Donna with a wide grin, he kisses her on the forehead, and whispers, "You were right. It's a full house down there."

Donna can't help but giggle. She's both ecstatic and terrified.

"Take a look," the doctor says, as she turns the screen towards the couple.

The image is black and white and a little grainy. But it's also clear as day. A perfect picture of two little bundles of joy happily floating in Donna's abdomen.

Then, they hear it. The rhythmic thumping of two tiny heartbeats.

"Can you hear two?" the technician asks, as he turns up the sound. "They both have strong heartbeats. That's excellent."

Harvey swallows with relief. His own heart is thundering with what he's seeing on the screen. Then, his eyes begin to mist, the water pooling faster than he's prepared for.

Two infants. Two toddlers. Two children. Two teenagers.

Pointing to the screen, the technician offers details. "Right here, you can see their heads. Their arms and legs are down here, and these tiny ropes… their umbilical cords."

"Are they identical?" Donna asks, her teary eyes blinking, as she takes in the sight of the inch-long bodies before her.

"Fraternal," Dr. Mills responds. "They each have their own little homes to live in."

"So, what does that mean?" Harvey asks, his brow furrowed.

"Just that Donna is essentially having two pregnancies in one. These are two completely separate babies growing from two different eggs. You could be having two boys, two girls or one of each."

"Are there risks?" Donna continues. The grip she has on Harvey's hand telling him she's nervous.

"Every pregnancy has risks," the doctor explains. "But everything looks good. You may need bed rest in the final month, and we need to make sure your nutrition is high. But what we have here is completely normal, and based on size, you're looking at a late May delivery."

Donna looks over at Harvey. He's not only wearing an enormous grin, but his eyes are teary. With his expression, and her hormones in overdrive, she also begins to cry.

She's not even sure how she feels anymore. Yes, she's relieved and happy, even excited. But she's also terrified. The changes to her body, the way she feels… the risks.

Sensing her fear, Harvey leans in, and whispers. "We're gonna be fine. We have great care and… we're not outnumbered."

As the couple leave the hospital, they see Ray waiting out front.

"We're not too late," Donna says to Harvey. "We'll be back in time for your meeting."

"Samantha's handling it," he says, as he guides her into the back seat. "We're taking the day off."

"Harvey we can't," Donna states, matter-of-factly. "Not at the last minute like this."

"We can and we are," he insists, with a broad smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. "It's been a busy weekend with our families, and now we deserve some Donna and Harvey time."

Angling her head, Donna looks at him suspiciously. "Ok… what do you have in mind?"

"I just have one question," he teases, as he intertwines his fingers with hers. "Do you think Hermes makes diaper bags?"

Without missing a beat, Donna replies, "I think they do, and have you heard?… I'm gonna need two."


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKFUL 2**

**Hi everyone, **

**Recap:**

** \- Donna and Harvey host their first Thanksgiving, and announce they are expecting. **

** \- Donna has been very affected by the pregnancy, experiencing strong symptoms**

** \- At their first ultrasound appointment, they discover they're having twins. **

**Now, It's December, and they are headed to Seattle to surprise Mike on his birthday.**

**Please note that, I am following **_**Suits **_**timelines which means, if Sheila can be pregnant for two years, Donna's pregnancy timelines can be just as screwy! Not to worry, the poor girl won't be pregnant for two years! **

"Are you seriously going to pack a dozen frozen burritos in that suitcase?" Donna asks, astonished that of all the birthday presents New York's best closer could bring, he's insisted on this.

She told Rachel they'd bring some for Mike, but she was thinking, two, maybe three… not a membership to "Burrito of the Month" club.

"Listen, Donna, you might think I'm a terrible gift giver, but Mike gets me," Harvey says in his defence. "This is a _very _thoughtful gift from his favourite take-out. You wanna see a grown man cry? Just watch when I give him these babies."

Donna rolls her eyes. "It's a six-hour flight, Harvey. You better have them hermetically sealed or everything in that suitcase is going to smell like a Mexican restaurant," she warns. "And just so we're clear, if airport security stops you… we don't know each other. Someone has to be around to raise our children!"

Harvey shakes his head and chuckles. Even her badgering tickles his insides.

Peeking out the window, Donna spies Ray waiting for them in front of their townhouse. She couldn't be more excited.

And for all her complaining, she has to admit that Harvey's gift-giving skills have dramatically improved. Case in point, her engagement ring… and that over-the-top, private Island honeymoon in Tahiti.

So, a dozen burritos in a suitcase, is a battle she knows isn't worth having, even if all of Harvey's clothes end up smelling like taco meat.

Although this December trip is unexpected, it's very much welcome. Now that a move to Seattle is off the table, every opportunity to see their best friends has taken on new meaning.

And with babies on the way, even more so. Next year, Donna expects they'll be lucky to leave the house, let alone travel.

She's past her first trimester, and in some ways, the reality of her new life still hasn't sunk in. If someone had told her last spring, that by Christmas, she and Harvey would be married, living in a Brooklyn townhouse and expecting twins… she would have spit out her wine.

Even in her most theatrical dreams, Donna could have never imagined this.

"You're the love of my life," Harvey told her when he proposed. They were in the Hamptons. It was their first weekend away together, and he was ready to jump in with both feet.

Now they're married with not one, but two babies on the way. An insane and almost unbelievable story. But they've always done things their own way.

"Hello _Mom and Dad-to-be_," Ray cheerily greets, as he stows their luggage away. "I hear you're going to see Mike and Rachel. Please give them my best… How are you feeling, Donna?"

"Much better, thank you," Donna says, her eyes twinkling, as her hand falls to her growing belly. Her nausea has subsided for the most part, and she's definitely feeling a small bump.

Ray was actually the first of anyone to know they were having twins. He had driven the couple to their ultrasound appointment, and Harvey, bursting with pride, couldn't hold it in.

"_So are we trading the Lexus in for something more practical," their trusted driver teased, as they left the hospital. "Will I be driving New York's best closer in a black mini-van with car seats?" _

As they ride to the airport, Harvey turns to Donna. "I wonder if Rachel will notice right away?" he grins, with a glance to her expanding tummy. He's not only excited to see their friends, he can't wait to share their news

"Another trip where you haven't actually packed a suit," Donna comments, as she looks him over. Under his black overcoat, Harvey is wearing a fitted cream sweater and dark gray pants. "First Tahiti and now Seattle. I'm impressed. This is good for you, Harvey."

"Rachel warned me not to," he explains. "Said that it's not the Seattle _vibe_. I wasn't planning to anyway."

xxx

As the plane awaits take-off, Donna smiles at her phone.

"Everything ok?" As excited as Harvey is, Donna's pregnancy has him a little on edge. Although the doctor assured them everything is fine, he's secretly terrified that something could go wrong. Donna's pregnancy is something he has no control over, and he doesn't like the feeling. Not one bit.

"Dr. Mills just emailed me. They re-examined the most recent ultrasound," she says. "Babies look healthy, and they've confirmed an official date… May 25th… but she expects I could go earlier."

Turning to Harvey, her eyes become misty. "We have an official date."

Harvey swallows hard. "Holy shit! We don't have much time… They can't hear me swear right now, can they?"

Donna rolls her eyes. "You're going to have to start controlling your potty mouth, Harvey. The last thing we need is our children asking for their _goddamn _toys!"

"Point taken," Harvey laughs. "Speaking of potty… Do you have any idea how to change a diaper? Because I don't…"

"Well, I changed Lucy's diaper when we babysat for Louis last week. I noticed you were _conveniently _warming a bottle…You're going to have to learn, Mister," she replies, giving him a look. "I bet Mike already knows. Rachel said he's been researching _everything._"

"Great," Harvey huffs. "Mr. _photographic memory_ probably has that down, too."

Taking out her headphones, Donna chuckles, "As exciting as teaching you sounds, I'd rather get myself in the mood for this trip…. I'm going to watch 'Sleepless in Seattle'. Care to join?"

"Sleepless? It actually sounds sleep-inducing," he responds.

"It's a romance, Harvey."

"I rest my case," he smirks.

Turns out the movie was sleep inducing, after all. Donna passed out half-way through, one hand firmly clasped in his, the other, protective over her belly. It's just the two of them on the plane, but all Harvey can see is four.

Like everything else related to Donna, he can't help but overthink this, and, to him, they're already a family of four. He's got a family now…. he's a family man.

xxx

"You have the address, right?" Donna asks. Since they've landed, she hasn't stopped with her chatty excitement.

"Yes, Donna," Harvey assures, as he pulls their suitcases through the Arrivals gate.

"They'll be home by the time we get there, right?"

"Yes, Donna."

"Should we text Rachel to let her know we're here? What if she thinks we're delayed?" Her eyes go wide with the possibility.

"She has our flight number, and I texted just before we took off… she knows," Harvey replies.

"You didn't forget to pack the baby gift, did you?"

"No, but it's a little late now," he sighs. Anyone else, and he'd be losing his patience, but not with her.

"Rachel said to be there for six thirty to surprise Mike," She reminds him, as they make their way to the car service that's waiting. "You're sure we'll make it on time, right?"

Harvey opens the car door, helps Donna into the back seat, and chuckles. "You realize you're driving me crazy with all these questions, right?"

"I can't help it, I love surprise parties!" she says, excitedly.

"Not sure it's a party… just you, me, Rachel and Mike." he replies, as they drive off.

"Actually, it's a party of seven… but they don't know that yet," Donna beams. "That's the surprise!"

"Wait until they find out…" Harvey grins.

XXX

"Good evening, sir, we understand there's a baby on the way, and we're here to inspect the premises… Safety first!" Donna says theatrically, as the front door opens.

"Donna?! Harvey?! Holy shit!" Mike pulls his mentor in for a solid hug.

"Happy Birthday!" the couple says in unison.

"Seriously? For my birthday?" Mike beams. "You guys are the best!"

"Well you do look older," Harvey teases. "Almost didn't recognize you without your skinny tie."

You actually look younger than I remember, Harvey," Mike volleys back, his blue eyes twinkling. "Wife making you eat all your vegetables, big boy?"

Stepping aside, Mike reaches for Donna. He can hardly contain himself, as he wraps his arms around the red head. The familiar scent of her shampoo in his nostrils, he kisses her on the cheek.

"Hello gorgeous… now, _you_ look great! Get in, it's cold!" Mike instructs, as he closes the door behind them. "I can't believe you're here. This is crazy!"

"You can thank your wife," Donna says, as she steps into the foyer, and scans the bungalow. "Wow, this is great house, and much bigger than your old apartment."

"Which apartment?" Mike asks. "The one Harvey can't seem to rent for me because he loves me so much?"

"Yeah, that one," Harvey says, with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. "I told you, it's a tax shelter."

Hearing voices, Rachel appears from the back of the house. Dressed in a loose, white maternity top, black leggings and ballerina flats, she's every bit eight-months pregnant.

"You made it!" she squeals, as she hugs Donna, and then moves to embrace Harvey.

Mike turns to Rachel, and playfully scolds, "And I thought we decided there were gonna be no secrets between us…"

"I guess I lied," she teases, confidently brushing back her long, dark hair. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Rachel." Mike is feeling a little choked up. He's been disappointed that Harvey and Donna weren't moving to Seattle, so this surprise couldn't have come at a better time. "I can't believe you did this."

"It's our last chance, before the baby comes, to all hang out like we used to," she replies, leaning in to kiss him.

As Mike takes their coats, Rachel welcomes Donna and Harvey in.

"C'mon in, you two. Dinner's ready, but I'll get you settled in the guest room, first," Rachel says, leading them down the hall. "And sorry about the baby gear in there, Mike still has a few things to put together for the baby's room."

Entering the guest room, Harvey's eyes go wide. It's a great space. Large and bright, with an ensuite. Through the window, a distant view of snow-capped Mount Rainier.

The room is tastefully decorated in navy blue and white, and above the plush, gray headboard, three vintage Seattle travel posters. A white duvet, down pillows and silver curtains soften the space.

Rachel even went so far as to include a welcome basket of Seattle treats – Jones Soda and chocolate covered cherries from Pike Place Market.

In the far corner of the room, a folded playpen, boxes of diapers and wipes, and a dozen stuffed animals.

"Sorry, I had moved this stuff in here," Mike explains. "I was going to build the crib in the baby's room this weekend. I needed the space. I'll move it all back."

"No don't, Mike. I'm sure Harvey can help you with the crib," Donna volunteers, with a smile. "And I think Rachel and I would very much love to see Batman and Robin at work."

"Our superheroes," Rachel sings, with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes.

"Alright, you two," Harvey replies, with a shake of his head. "I'm sure Mike and I can manage a little crib construction by Sunday. We've been on bigger jobs than this, I think we can handle it."

xxx

"Do you know if you're having a girl or a boy?" Donna asks, as the foursome wind down their dinner of gourmet burgers and fries.

Assuming the couple would be tired after the long flight, Rachel opted for a casual, eat-in meal, ordered from Zippy's, a famous Seattle hotspot.

"We do…" Mike says. "Rach, do you want to tell them?"

Sitting up in anticipation, Donna can't wait to hear. Tonight she's wearing a loose, black sweater and jeans. At first glance, she doesn't look pregnant, although the top button of her pants no longer ties, and without makeup to contour her features, her face is a little rounder.

"We're having a boy!" Rachel squeals, her eyes instantly misting.

"A boy! Congratulations you two!" Harvey says, excitedly. "You know… Harvey's a good name."

"So is Mike!" the younger lawyer quips. "At first, we weren't going to find out, but now I'm glad we did. Makes choosing names easier."

"That's great!" Donna says. "I can't wait to meet little _Michael Harvey Ross_."

"You mean _Harvey Michael Ross_!" Harvey teases.

"As long as it's not _Reginald Ross_, I'm good with either!" Mike jokes.

"So.. enough about us," Rachel says, standing to clear the plates. "I loved the townhouse pictures. What's new since the move?"

'Well…" Donna begins, gently biting her bottom lip, as she readies to share their wonderful news.

"We're pregnant!" Harvey blurts out, excitedly, as he raises his glass as if to toast.

"You're what?!" Mike and Rachel say in unison. The surprised look on their faces says it all.

Donna turns to Harvey, and slaps his arm. "Do you realize this is the _third time_ you've blurted out our news! First Ray, then our families… I never get a chance to tell anyone!"

"Sorry," he says, with a boyish grin. "Ok… you tell them the rest."

Placing her palms on the table, and with a light exhale, Donna can't help but smile.

"We're expecting… twins… in May... May 25th," she beams, her features soft in the glow of the tabletop candlelight.

"_Twins_?!" Mike repeats, his jaw dropping with surprise. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What! Congrats! That's amazing!" Rachel says, as she embraces Donna. "I have to admit, you looked different to me when you first arrived, but I thought marriage might be agreeing with you. Then you opted for club soda instead of wine. I was a little suspicious."

"The wine is always a give-away," Donna laughs. "I was going to call to tell you, and then you wanted to surprise Mike, so we thought we'd surprise you both."

"Well, for a woman expecting twins, you look amazing," Rachel compliments.

"Thanks. The first few months were not pretty," Donna admits, touching her chest. "I feel better now, although I'm down to three decent outfits that fit. I've held out long enough… it's time for real maternity clothes.

"You came to the right place," Rachel smiles. "I have clothes to lend you, and I know two amazing boutiques that I can take you to tomorrow."

"That would be great!" Donna agrees. "Can you believe six months ago, we were shopping for wedding dresses and now I need maternity clothes!"

"Life has a funny way of working out, doesn't it?" Rachel grins.

Shaking his head, Mike turns to Harvey. "I don't believe you! It's not enough that you knew I was having a baby… you had to go ahead and have two!" his protégé teases.

"What can I say," Harvey smirks. "Not that it's a competition, but… I guess I'm winning."

"We'll see who's winning next year, when you're changing _two_ sets of diapers, ten times a day!" Mike warns.

"Enough you two!" Rachel playfully mothers. Looking at the clock, she turns to her friend, "Donna, I know it's been a long day, are you tired?"

"Exhausted, actually," Donna agrees.

"Ok, you boys clean up," Rachel instructs. "We're off to bed. Donna and I have some serious shopping to do tomorrow."

The women each kiss their men, and head down the hall to the back of the bungalow.

With the house quiet, Mike pulls a couple of beers out of the fridge, and heads into the living room. Handing Harvey a drink, they clink bottles, and move to sit on the couch. The twinkling, white lights of the Christmas tree set a festive glow.

"Be honest, Harvey… two babies. How are you feeling?" Mike asks, as he props his feet on the coffee table.

"It's surreal," he replies. "And I'll be honest, I don't have a clue about babies. Except that they cost a lot, rob you of sleep… and your sex life. At least that's what Louis keeps telling me."

"You've got enough going on, probably best you don't think about Louis's sex life," Mike jokes. "You and Donna are going to be great parents… I mean, look how I turned out."

Harvey smiles at the compliment. "Thanks, Mike. A month to go for you…. how are you doing?"

"It's more terrifying than being a fraud," Mike says outright. "Been thinking about my dad a lot. Trying to figure out how I can be a good father, like he was."

"Something tells me you're gonna be a natural," Harvey assures. "I bet you already know more than most dads, whose babies are already born."

"Yeah, I've been reading a lot. Speaking of natural…" Mike segues. "Grab your coat and shoes."

"Where are we going?" Harvey asks.

"Back deck…"

As the two men step out into the chilly December air, Mike pulls, from his inside pocket, two hand-rolled, white cigarettes.

"Jesus, Mike, seriously?" Harvey says, with a sly grin. "I thought you gave that up?"

"I did… years ago. But for old time's sake, Harvey. It's legal here, and let me just say, it's more robust than the coffee in this town," he jokes. "Rachel's gonna kill me if she finds out, so no mention of this."

"Alright, hand it over," Harvey says, placing the roll between his teeth, while leaning towards Mike's lighter. "Donna's gonna kill me, too."

For the next hour, the two men sit on the patio, puffing and laughing and reminiscing about their early days. The first time Harvey took Mike to a black-tie event. How they once both feared Jessica and hated Louis, and that fateful day when Harvey met Mike... and his fantastic briefcase.

"That was a shitload of pot," Harvey giggles. "You were quite the multitasker… dealing drugs and taking on a job interview with a top New York firm. Impressive."

"As much fun as it is to think about those times, _these_, right here, are the good old days, my friend." Mike replies, his loose arms open wide. Every inhale seems to make him more philosophical.

"One day, we're gonna look back and think about now…," the young lawyer says, in a haze, "How we beat the system, married two hot women and still managed to get one last smoke in before our lives changed… _yet again_."

"Can I tell you something, Mike?" Harvey begins, the drug quickly crumbling his walls. "I'd never tell Donna, but I'm scared to death. What if something goes wrong with her pregnancy? I couldn't fucking live without her. That's the truth."

"I get it. I felt the same when Rachel told me she was pregnant. This is about you not having control, Harvey," Mike philosophizes. "That's the hardest part. No fucking control… you can't negotiate your way out of this one, you just gotta trust it's all gonna work out."

"That's the goddamn truth," Harvey sighs, dropping his head back. As he exhales, white smoke swirls towards the sky. "I hired a _twins _specialist. Never thought that would ever be on my radar. Plus, I'm trying to keep Donna from working too much. That's a full-time job, right there."

"Tell you what," Mike offers, slowly sitting up. "Tomorrow morning, let's get you some control back. We can build the crib, and I'll walk you through the baby gear we have… that world is going to fuck you up. Who knew babies needed to much stuff? Then let's go to the Sonics game, have a few beers, and get our sanity back."

With a final inhale from his joint, Harvey nods. "Sounds like a plan."

"This is good stuff, isn't it?" Mike confirms with a puff. "I'm already hungry again."

"Now _that_ I can control! Come with me…" Harvey instructs, as he moves to stand. Leading Mike into the dimly lit kitchen, he points to the refrigerator. "Freezer."

"Freezer?" Mike is confused, until a grinning Harvey opens the stainless steel drawer to expose a dozen frozen burritos.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Harvey whispers, with a slap on the back.

Mike's blue eyes are as wide as saucers. "Brooklyn burritos? For my birthday? These are _definitely_ the good old days now! I think I'm gonna cry!" Mike replies in a hushed voice, so as not to wake Rachel and Donna.

"I expected nothing less!" Harvey chuckles.

"Thanks, Harvey," Mike says, gratefully. "You want one? Because you're only getting one."

"I also expected that, so if you'll notice, there are actually _thirteen_," Harvey grins, his smile so wide, it brings out the laugh lines around his eyes.

After removing their burritos from the microwave, Mike and Harvey make their way back to the deck.

As he munches on the spicy snack, Mike turns to Harvey. "Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Harvey replies. "I know I don't need to say this, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Mike."

"And that's _exactly_ why you're gonna make a great dad, Harvey," his friend reminds, with a glassy gaze.

"Thanks… that means a lot," he replies, his dark eyes misting in the cool air. Maybe it's the alcohol, or the pot, or the memories this Brooklyn burrito brings, but Harvey is feeling a little sentimental.

After the two men finish their snacks, they head back inside. Mike turns off the Christmas tree lights, while Harvey hangs their coats.

"Rest up, Batman. No time to be _Sleepless in Seattle _here," Mike jokes. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"G'night, Mike." Harvey replies, with an affectionate pat to the young man's shoulder. "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKFUL CHAPTER 3**

_**In this chapter, I had a little fun with script dialogue that didn't make it to the screen. See if you can spot it!**_

**RECAP:**

** \- Donna and Harvey arrive in Seattle to surprise Mike for his birthday. **

** \- They surprise the couple with news of their pregnancy, and of twins. **

** \- Mike and Harvey smoke up for old times sake and confess their fears about becoming fathers. **

** \- Harvey promises to help Mike with building a crib, while Donna and Rachel plan to go shopping.**

"I swear to God there are more parts here than on the Starship Enterprise," a frustrated Harvey huffs, as he tries to decipher the crib instruction manual. "I've had legal briefs that were easier to read!"

"Be grateful it's not IKEA," Mike jokes. "Then we'd have to put it together _twice_!"

It's ten am on a Saturday, and both men are on hands and knees in the nursery. Scattered across the room are two dozen crib parts. Plus, bags of nuts, bolts and washers. Propped against the wall, a shiny white crib mattress.

"Can I ask why you didn't just order a ready-made crib?" Harvey mumbles, as he searches for _parts A through J._

'Because this is no ordinary crib," Mike replies. "This is the _Caravan Crib_, made from environmentally sourced trees. And the paint and varnish are eco-friendly and non-toxic. You know, in case the kid tries to chew his way through the bars."

"Well, from what I'm reading here, it also says it's easy to assemble," Harvey chuckles, as he fiddles with the instructions. "I wouldn't chew on the bars just yet."

As Mike groups the nuts and bolts into organized piles, he continues to explain, "You can change the mattress height, and after your kid learns how to escape, the entire thing transforms into a toddler bed. Cool, huh?"

"Damn kid might be a toddler by the time we get it built," Harvey quips.

"Be brave, Harvey." Mike can't help but laugh at his friend's moaning. Then he motions towards the mattress. "Check this out, it's double-sided… one side for newborns, the other for toddlers. All organic material. Totally safe."

"A _newborn_ side of the mattress?" Harvey repeats, rolling his eyes. "Who comes up with this shit? How did we all survive our childhoods?."

"Give it a few months," Mike warns. "You're gonna be worse than me."

With just weeks to go before the Ross baby arrives, the room is nearly complete. And although Mike and Rachel are expecting a boy, the nursery décor is neutral.

Three light grey walls, and the fourth wallpapered in lemon and white stripes. In one corner, a glider and footstool, both upholstered in the same happy yellow. Along the opposite wall, a maple change table and dresser. On the floor, boxes of cloth diapers and wipes, newborn clothes, organic shampoos and lotions.

Two hours later, Harvey and Mike finish assembling the crib. And for all his complaining, Harvey actually enjoyed the experience.

When it comes to the law, he and Mike have always balanced each other out. Turns out, they fell into the same pattern when building this baby bed.

Harvey held the larger pieces, while Mike fiddled with the bolts. Harvey tested the limits of the front drop rail, and Mike adjusted the springs. When Mike suggested where to place the crib, his mentor challenged his decisions.

"Near to the door might be noisy," he said. "Not beside the curtains, it's not safe. Next to the chair is better."

When they finally finish, both men sit against the wall to admire their handiwork.

"Holy shit, there's a baby crib in this room!" Mike jests, leaning his head back with satisfaction. "This baby thing is really happening."

"I guess it is, and it looks good… and safe," Harvey compliments, with a satisfied grin. "Only thing missing in here is a beer fridge."

"Yeah, the last time we shopped for baby gear, I noticed they were out of bar carts and decanters," Mike deadpans. "I'll remind Rachel… I think Playmobil makes one."

Chuckling at his friend's response, Harvey turns to Mike, "You guys are gonna do great."

"Thanks, man," Mike replies. "Who would have guessed that we'd be new dads at the same time.

"Definitely not me," his mentor replies, shaking his head. "All my years of gambling… I would have never bet on this."

"And yet, you've never been happier," Mike points out, his expression reminding Harvey that the young lawyer was right all along.

"It's like the life I had before, was someone else's…" Harvey admits, resting his arms across bent knees. "How I got knocked into this one, I don't know."

"You got knocked into nothing," Mike challenges. "You made it happen."

"I did…," Harvey agrees, a tiny smile forming. "I've never made a better decision than in my life than Donna."

"Good, because you're gonna need all the help you can get with the decisions you're about to make," Mike replies, as he rises.

From the large built-in closet, he pulls out all the baby gear he and Rachel have purchased.

"You ready for a little _show and tell_?" Mike asks.

A 'nature sounds' crib mobile, baby monitor with HD video, infant car seat, ergonomic bathtub, baby carrier with a seasonal cover, and a motorized Bluetooth sleep chair controlled by a mobile device.

"So let me get this straight… you don't need to go near your kid to get them to sleep?" Harvey confirms with surprise. "Just rock them through your phone? Maybe it's just me, but that sounds _kinda_ nuts."

"Nuts, until you're sleep-deprived and exhausted, and the only thing you can safely hold is your phone," Mike replies, thumbing his mobile screen. "Rachel's not a fan either, she calls it the neglect-o-matic!"

"I'm with Rachel on this one," Harvey chuckles.

"You like luxury vehicles, Harvey?" Mike adds. "Wait until I show you this stroller… it even comes with winter tires!"

xxx

Sipping on herbal tea at the Queen Mary Tea Room, Rachel and Donna take a break from their morning shopping. At Donna's feet, five bags loaded with gorgeous maternity clothes.

Shapely office dresses, flattering blouses for a growing bosom, stretchy cotton t-shirts, and skinny jeans for when she's not-so-skinny.

"How's Harvey adjusting?" Rachel asks. "One baby was a surprise, but two?"

"He's got that baby app on his phone to report on our babies' development," Donna grins. "At night, he works from home, so we can spend time together, and he hasn't missed a doctor's appointment. It's pretty sweet, actually."

Rachel giggles, never doubting for one second that Harvey wouldn't take his role seriously. "And how are you feeling?"

"Bigger every day." Donna sighs, as she places her hand on her protruding belly.

"I feel huge," Rachel empathizes, rubbing her own tummy. "I swear this little Ross is ready. The midwife said that's how it is in the final weeks."

With a furrowed brow, Donna hesitates, then asks, "Are you nervous about how the baby will affect your and Mike's relationship? With Harvey, it's been playing on my mind."

Nodding, Rachel replies. "We've talked about it, because everything _is _going to change. Not just personally, but with our careers, too. I was nervous at first, but we'll figure it out… and so will you and Harvey."

"It's more than that," Donna adds. "My body… everything is changing so quickly, I don't recognize myself, and I'm afraid Harvey won't… "

"Harvey?" Rachel chuckles, her eyes wide. "He's so in love with you… it's even more obvious now than it ever was."

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but…" Donna replies.

"You look fantastic… you're one hot mother-to-be!" Rachel interjects. "And, soon enough, these babies will be born and you'll find your way back."

"Thanks, I always knew I wanted _this," _she says, "But _this _is a lot sometimes."

"You and Harvey will handle it, just like you've handled everything else," Rachel assures. "Now, after tea, let's head to my favourite baby boutique. I'll show you everything you'll need."

xxx

"Well, that was quite a day," Harvey says, as he slides into bed next to Donna. After the Sonic's basketball game, the two couples met for an amazing birthday dinner at one of Seattle's finest restaurants.

"It was a great day," Donna agrees, as she leans into the open arm that Harvey has waiting. "You two did a great job on the baby's room."

Snuggling closer, Harvey chuckles. "It took a while to get that crib together, but we figured it out…. and I learned a few things."

"Learned a few things?" Looking up at him, Donna is suddenly intrigued.

"Mike did a _show and tell_ of their baby gear… and we're going to need _two_ of everything," he sighs. "I have a feeling these babies are going to take over the house."

"They definitely will," Donna agrees, nuzzling her head into his neck. "What we're _really_ going to need is an extra set of hands."

Harvey furrows his brow. "Like a nanny?"

"And grandparents," she smiles at him. "But yes, a nanny."

"We'll start looking after the holidays,' he replies, thinking that Louis might have some advice. He and Sheila love their nanny. "How was your day with Rachel?"

"The best!" Donna beams, as their legs tangle under the covers. "I have to show you something."

Rolling out of bed, Donna rummages through her shopping bags. As she turns, she places two white onesies on the duvet.

The first reads, "Daddy's Co-counsel" while the second says, "I am legally authorized to be this adorable".

"Seriously?" Harvey laughs, reaching for the doll-size clothes. "Can I get the second one in a men's large?"

"Very funny," Donna smirks, while making a mental note that with Christmas around the corner, she's going to do exactly that. Then, she'll tell him with the most theatrically serious face, that it's a new workout shirt for the boxing gym.

"I got one for little baby Ross, too," she adds. Pulling the third cute outfit out of the bag, Donna holds it up for Harvey to read, "Attorney Work Product."

"That's funny!" he chuckles. Seeing his smile, the butterflies flutter in Donna's stomach.

His boyish grin, twinkling eyes and laugh lines, it's something she'll never take for granted. For years, he was never this open, and now, he outright giggles. For Donna, there is no better feeling than to see Harvey like this.

As she carefully folds the onesies, she glances over to find his blackening pupils scanning her body.

"What?" she asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You look pregnant now," he states. "I noticed when you took your coat off at the restaurant."

"I popped," Donna sighs, looking down at her protruding belly.

"Popped?" he repeats.

"It's when your tummy just _pops out_…. I think it happened today, or maybe last night," she replies, unenthusiastically.

"Something wrong?" Harvey questions.

"Healthy babies are the most important thing, but my body…" Donna says, her palms resting on her front. "I feel heavy and round… my clothes don't fit…. and…"

"Stop right there," Harvey says, knowing where this conversation is headed. "First of all, your _amazing_ body is doing exactly what it should. And, I swear to God, every day that passes… you're _more_ beautiful."

"Yeah, well, it's a cute belly now," she challenges. "You might not feel that way when I'm three times this size, and taking over the entire bed."

With a tiny laugh, he replies, "You really think I could ever feel less attracted to you? Donna, I loved you when you had bangs!"

"Hey…I got a lot of compliments with those bangs!" she frowns. "They were on trend!"

Pressing his lips together, Harvey playfully tilts his head. Then, he gets up, and rounds the bed, to step in front of her.

His hands gently cup her belly, and tender lips find hers.

"You're carrying our family, Donna," he says, softly, his affectionate eyes zeroing in on her frustrated expression. "There's nothing more beautiful or _sexier_ than that. I have you and a family… you've changed my life."

"But I'm also going to change…," she warns. "My body, my face… God, at some point, I'll be waddling when I walk."

"I don't care," he replies with a firm tone she's heard many times before. Then, Harvey takes her hands into his. "As long as you don't bring back the _mom bangs_."

Pulling her hands away, Donna glares. "Harvey I'm serious! I've looked one way for all these years, and now everything's going to change!"

"Not everything," he challenges, this time intertwining his fingers with hers. "You're still going to be the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Then, with a kiss to her neck he mumbles, "And these curves? I'm not complaining. I gotta say… you're one hot mother."

As much as Donna wants to be frustrated with Harvey, a smile forces its way through, "Rachel said the same thing…"

"Because it's true," Harvey flirts, as Donna's arms extend across his shoulders. "What's making you so insecure? This isn't like you."

With a laboured sigh, she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. The changes are happening so fast… and with _two_ babies we'll be tired… and we'll have no time for each other, we'll probably fight and…"

"Slow down, Donna…. you're getting ahead of yourself," Harvey says softly. "We're going to make mistakes, just like our parents did."

"And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better?" She retorts. Then suddenly, Donna's eyes begin pooling with water.

"You see! My hormones!" she chokes, her arms surrendering. "The other day, I was alone in the executive kitchen and I just started to cry. And this morning in the shower."

Running soothing circles across her back, Harvey nods. "It's ok… you don't have to have it all figured out. We're both new at this."

"How are you so calm?" she asks, her red-rimmed eyes searching his.

"Because I got a little bit of control back today," he proudly explains. "And I'm pretty sure you're going to be happy with me."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Harvey then turns and reaches for a stuffed monkey sitting in the corner chair.

"Umm… is that monkey wearing a diaper?" Donna sniffles, as she pulls herself together.

"And he's been sitting there all evening, just waiting for you to notice," Harvey grins.

Cocking her head and pointing, she looks at Harvey with confusion… "Wait a minute. Did you put a diaper on that monkey?!"

"It sounds weird when you say that… but _yes_," Harvey chuckles. "With Mike… and we're definitely going with cloth and a diaper service."

"Mike showed you?!" she blinks, her lashes wet. "In my wildest dreams I never…"

Looking at Harvey, she can tell by the playful expression on his face, that he's pretty satisfied with himself.

"_Y_ou can check, _Harvey changing diapers,_ off your list," he says, the monkey now dangling from his hand. "Because I'm pretty much an expert."

"One empty diaper on a stuffed animal, and you're an expert?" Donna can't help but smile.

She knows this has nothing to do with a monkey or with a diaper. She's upset, and he's proving to her what he's capable of. "I'm impressed… how was it?"

"Somewhere between managing a deposition and going mudding with Louis," he teases. "But I got the hang of it."

"You really are full of surprises," Donna giggles. Taking the stuffed toy, she examines his diapering job. "You did good. Monkey looks happy."

Well, I was more concerned about making _you_ happy," Harvey replies. "I know what you're going through isn't easy. And I love you for it. Nothing is going to change that."

"How _much_ do you love this belly?" she teases, as she presses her body flush against his. "Between you on diaper duty and my hormones, it's making me feel…."

"So I get to take this hot mother to bed?" he flirts back, as he runs his hands along her rounded waist. "Come here."

Before Donna even has a chance to take a breath, Harvey presses his mouth to hers, the sensation tingling her spine and weakening her knees. She's already hot and bothered, so Harvey playfully tugging on her bottom lip, sends her into orbit.

As he gently lays her down on the bed, Donna's tank top rolls up to reveal her growing belly. With a sweet smile, Harvey delivers a trail of comforting kisses across the soft skin of her abdomen. His teeth nip her black bikini underwear and she exhales.

"Close your eyes, kids, because Daddy's about to do something to Mommy," he chuckles, as he peels the lace away.

"Oh my god, you're a bad man!" she breathes, excited about where his mouth is about to go.

With a lick of his lips and a twinkle in his eye, Harvey chuckles.

"I'm a very bad man."

xxx

It's seven am when Harvey pads into the kitchen for a coffee. Seeing a note next to the machine, he rubs his eyes in disbelief.

_D and H,_

_Rachel's water broke at 2. Baby's coming. We're at Northwest Hospital. Text me._

_Mike. _

Note in hand, Harvey rushes into the bedroom. Within minutes, the couple are dressed and waiting for their cab. On the way to the hospital, Harvey cancels their afternoon flight, and messages Louis about the change in plans.

"I texted Mike that we're here," Harvey says, as Donna nervously takes a seat in the labour and delivery waiting room.

Sensing her fear, Harvey reaches for her hand. "It's going to be fine… we just need to wait for that little Ross to show himself."

His words sound assuring, but his weak smile gives him away. Harvey would never tell Donna outright, but he's terrified. This situation is exactly what he fears with her. An unexpected turn with her pregnancy.

As they wait, Harvey draws her in until her head rests on his shoulder. This closeness is as much for him as it is for her.

As they sit quietly, his mind races. Frightening thoughts firing from all sides. Knowing what Mike has gone through in losing his parents, Harvey can't stand the thought of something happening to Rachel or the baby.

As he nervously runs his hand up and down Donna's arm, she takes notice.

"Three weeks early is not a big deal," she says, sensing how anxious Harvey is. "The baby's pretty much developed by then."

"You're right," he passively agrees. His darting eyes, the timbre of his voice and the redness across the back of his neck... Donna knows he's stressed, so she continues.

"Plus, Rachel is healthy," she casually mentions. "She's been doing yoga. The doctor would never let her do that if there was a concern."

"That's good," he sighs.

"A smaller baby is easier to push out," she continues. "Less stress on the mother and baby."

Turning to her, Harvey shakes his head with frustration. "I know what you're doing, but I'm the one who should be comforting you…," he sighs, "You're the one who's gonna have the babies. If I can't handle this…"

"Rachel will be fine and so will we," Donna interrupts, patting his arm. Last night, he eased her insecurities, and now it's her turn.

Harvey is just about to respond when both their phones begin to buzz.

_**He's here! All good! **_

Reading their messages, Donna and Harvey exchange relieved grins.

Attached is a picture of an exhausted Rachel holding a screaming pink newborn, his head thick with black hair.

"See? Everyone's fine," Donna exhales, while quietly thanking whatever deity may have heard her prayers.

Looking at the picture, she squeezes Harvey's arm. "Oh my God, he's beautiful," Donna whispers. "Look at him!" Her hormones in full swing, tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

"Definitely has Rachel's hair," Harvey smiles. His eyes are misting as well.

Relieved, the couple bide their time waiting to hear from Mike.

"Hey!" A tired looking Mike says, as he enters the waiting room. Seeing his friends, no words are needed, as they all rush in for a hug.

"I hope you don't miss your flight," Mike says.

"You kidding me? We wouldn't have missed this for the world," Harvey beams. "We leave tomorrow night."

"We just can't wait to meet him." Donna says.

After Mike details the delivery, the three friends walk towards the recovery room.

Peaking in, Donna is the first to enter. Surrounded by soft lighting, Rachel is sitting in bed, cradling the hours-old infant.

"Well, this has been _quite_ a weekend," Donna whispers, as she places a kiss on Rachel's head. "Congratulations, mama, he's beautiful."

Beaming with pride, Rachel hands the sleeping infant to her friend, and Donna's breath stills.

"Six pounds," Rachel says. "Small but mighty."

As Donna slowly rocks the newborn in her arms, she looks up at Harvey, his wide eyes twinkling.

"Do you want to hold him, Harvey?" Donna asks. His expression says yes, but his fidgeting figures suggest that he's nervous.

"Just be sure to support his head and back," Donna instructs, as she carefully hands the bundle over.

Cradling the newborn, Harvey hunches his shoulders. Then, his heart swells at the sensation of this perfect little person in his protective hold. With one hand over the sleeping infant's chest, Harvey takes in the rise and fall of his tiny body.

He's simply in awe of the child in his arms. Rosy cheeks and black hair curling from under a tiny hat. The most delicate fingers moving and searching for something to grasp.

Glancing at Mike, Harvey whispers. "He's got your mouth… and Rachel's nose."

Then, five tiny fingers instinctively wrap themselves around Harvey's thumb, and his heart soars.

"He's amazing," he breathes, losing himself in the moment.

"Harvard material for sure," Mike teases.

"He's better than that, he's gonna school those Harvard douches…" Harvey grins.

'Have you decided on a name?" Donna asks.

"We have," Rachel smiles, her eyes dancing between her friends.

"James… after my father," Mike says.

"_James Harvey Robert Ross_…." Rachel says.

Hearing his name, Harvey suddenly looks up, his eyes damp.

Then, he glances over at Donna. She crying too.

"You gave me a life, Harvey, the least we can do is give him your name," Mike explains, his blue eyes twinkling. "Without you, we wouldn't be here today. That's the truth."

"Thank you both," Harvey chokes, unable to fully express what this means to him.

"Ok, Mister, you've had him long enough," Donna says, stepping closer. "It's my turn with _sweet baby James_."

"Alright," he sighs, clearly unhappy to give him up.

xxx

With Mike staying overnight with Rachel, Donna and Harvey head back to the bungalow. They spend the afternoon going back and forth to the hospital, delivering take-out and an overnight bag for Mike.

After visiting hours are over, they return to the bungalow to ensure the nursery is perfect for when Mike, Rachel and baby James arrive the next day.

As they settle into bed, Donna turns to Harvey, "Was that your first time holding a newborn?"

"It was…" Harvey smiles. "Lucy was a week old before I saw her, and I didn't meet Marcus's kids until they were a little older. I thought they were small, but, newborns..."

"Amazing isn't it?" Donna agrees, as she snuggles into Harvey's chest.

"I wasn't sure… you know, holding him," Harvey admits, "But when I did, I forgot about everything…"

"Babies have a way of doing that," Donna says. "Soon, we're going to have two wanting our attention."

"I honestly can't wait" Harvey says, sitting up. His eyes twinkling with excitement. "Until now, I've been nervous. But after holding James… I can't wait, Donna."

"I've been feeling a lot of things, but I can't wait to meet our babies, too," Donna beams, as she also sits up. "And there's no one else, but you, that I could imagine doing this with."

"Only you," he agrees, with a tender kiss. "Holy shit... we're gonna be parents!"

"Harvey… remember what I told you about swearing?" Donna scolds with a playful frown.

"You gonna send me to my fucking room?" he flirts, with a nibble of her chin. "Because I'm ok with that."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she laughs. "Enjoy it now, Mister, because in five months this bad habit has to go."

"Jesus Christ, Donna, you're no goddamn fun!"

"Harvey, behave!" Donna giggles, as he pulls her under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKFUL 4 **

**RECAP:**

** \- _Harvey and Donna are visiting Mike and Rachel in Seattle. _**

_** \- He and Mike build a crib, and Harvey proudly diapers a stuffed monkey.**_

_** \- Donna confides in Rachel that she fears Harvey will no longer find her attractive.**_

_** \- Harvey wakes on Sunday morning to a note that Rachel went into labour.**_

_** \- The couple head to the hospital to meet baby James, who's middle name is Harvey.**_

_**In Chapter 4 here… lots going on, and we've skipped a few months. But this is not just a Harvey and Donna "I love you" story. This is about how their life together unfolds, and how the people around them play into their universe . **_

_**No sex in this one, but all the consequences of sex... and a few heartfelt moments. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. XO**_

Donna lets out a frustrated groan as she awkwardly drops onto the sofa. With less than a month to go before the babies are due, she's on her first day of home rest. As per her doctors' requests, she's to take it easy in these final few weeks.

"You gonna be ok here by yourself?" Harvey asks, as he slides his arms into the sleeves of his grey suit jacket. "My mother will be here in an hour. Ray's picking her up from the station and he'll give her a key. But if you need anything, call me."

"I might be calling you to help me off this couch!" Donna sighs, her cellphone in her hand. "Now I know how a beached whale feels."

"Well, you look great," Harvey smiles, his eyes pooling with adoration. "Pregnancy suits you."

"Don't get any ideas!" she teases. "I have a feeling we're going to be challenged with these two. The way they kick…"

Although Donna's relieved she's not having to squeeze herself into a work outfit today, she's also a little nervous. The thought of sitting at home _intentionally_ trying to do nothing, is new territory.

To prepare, she's made plans to help pass the time. Books and movies to catch up on, last-minute baby items to order online as well as telephone calls to friends and family.

As Harvey leans over with an affectionate kiss, he gently places his hand on her rounded tummy, his fingers traveling over the bump of her protruding belly button. They're in the homestretch and he couldn't be more excited.

There's a lot to look forward to, including the surprise of whether they're having boys or girls or both. Donna was keen to know, but Harvey wanted to hold out, which has made the name selection process more challenging.

Two boys names and two girls names, and as Donna advised, their choices might go right out the window once they see their babies' faces.

"That was quite a kick," Harvey chuckles, as he spreads his fingers to one side of her rolling abdomen. The movement bringing a smile to both their faces. "I'm thinking soccer players or karate instructors."

"As crazy as this sounds, I'll never tire of this feeling," Donna beams. "Little humans moving inside me."

"I think I just felt two feet kicking," Harvey declares, his hand running soothing circles across her front. He's actually a little envious of the closeness Donna already shares with their children, while he's left to wait patiently. "Can I get you anything before I go?"

"I'll be ok until Lily comes," she nods, her thick hair bouncing. "But say hi to the office for me."

His dark eyes shift between her hazel ones, and they catch a restlessness there. As much as the couple is looking forward to being parents, Donna not being at the office, is a big change… for both of them.

Even when she went to work for Louis, she was still at the firm. And even though they're married now, Harvey already feels a pang in his chest at not seeing her throughout the day.

With another slow kiss and a wistful sigh, he sets off to work. The click of the front door lock, and the townhouse is so quiet, that Donna can hear a pin drop.

Scanning the decorator white walls, she huffs. Rachel warned her to enjoy these quiet moments because, soon enough, she won't have a second to herself. But for the first time in her life, she has no idea what to do.

Reaching for a notepad and pen, Donna scribbles a messy list of items for her hospital bag. As she learned from Rachel's experience, it's never too early to have a bag ready.

She's feeling pretty good about the nursery, however, as everything is pretty much complete.

Last weekend, Marcus came to help Harvey build two cribs. And as Mike had predicted, Harvey insisted he builds them himself.

"_These aren't ordinary cribs," Harvey expertly explained to Marcus. "These are non-toxic, made from environmentally sourced wood, and they're the safest cribs around. That's why we're doing this ourselves. I want to make sure they're built right."_

Remembering the brothers last weekend, Donna laughs to herself. Harvey sounded just like Mike… and as his protege predicted... just like an overprotective father.

After completing her list, she tosses the notepad on the coffee table and reaches for her phone.

One quick text to Harvey to say hello...

_**What are you doing?**_

_Just got in. Everything ok?_

_**I'm bored. **_

_Already? I've been gone twenty minutes. Watch a movie. _

_**Like what? And don't say something with Tom Cruise. I like my men tall. **_

Even Jerry Maguire? It's a romance and you like cute. He's cute in that.

_**Not cute enough. When will you be home? **_

_I have a deposition. This is going to be a long month._

_**Forget the month. This day is taking forever. **_

_How are you feeling? _

_**Bored.**_

_Besides that…_

Just as Donna is set to respond, she hears a key in the lock.

_**Oh, I think Lily's here. **_

_Thank you Sweet Baby Jesus!_

_**Sweet Baby Jesus is right! I can't move off this sofa! Love you.**_

_Love you, too. See you tonight, beautiful._

_**You're cute. **_

_Tom Cruise cute? (winking face emoji)_

_No. Waay cuter! (kiss emoji)_

Dropping her phone on the sofa, Donna turns to see her mother-in-law at the living room entrance.

"Donna, look at you!" Lily says, as she drops her purse and suitcase along the wall.

"Lily!" Donna replies. "I'd get up, but unless someone rolls me off this sofa, I'm going nowhere!"

With a warm hug and kiss on the cheek, Lily chuckles. "I guess my grandchildren are taking up more space every day."

"You can say that again!" Donna replies, with a laboured breath. The weight of her stomach making it challenging to inhale.

"Well, you look wonderful!" Lily smiles, as she moves to sit next to Donna. "So, what can I do for you today besides roll you off the sofa?"

Lily pats Donna's knee, and the two women share a knowing laugh.

"Keep me company. Talk me down from the feelings I'm having… and yes, roll me off this sofa or get me a bedpan because with these two, there's no room left for my bladder," she grins.

The two women continue giggling, as the elder lady rises, reaches for Donna's hands and slowly pulls her to standing.

With her fingers kneading her back, Donna slowly makes her way to the washroom. Meanwhile, Lily boils the kettle and delivers two cups of peppermint tea to the coffee table.

With a happy sigh, the elderly woman stares at the painting above the dark oak fireplace mantle. Memories of the tiny doll and plastic duck take her back more than thirty years. Discarded toys she found while watching Harvey at little league.

Lily remembers working on the canvas as if it were yesterday. Harvey was barely ten, but he intently watched her as she worked. His eyes focused on her careful brush strokes, while they casually chatted about baseball.

"I have an idea," Lily says, as Donna returns. "Have you thought about Father's Day?"

"Father's Day? As organized as I think I am, I have to admit I haven't," Donna says, blinking. "What did you have in mind?"

Placing her hand over Donna's, Lily explains. "I'd like to paint you. Do a portrait of you… for Harvey. For his home office."

"Me? Like this?" Donna's eyes widen. "You'd want to do a portrait of me pregnant?"

"Yes! He's told me how much he loves the way you look right now," Lily continues. "I know he'd cherish a portrait of you."

"Wow, he said that to you? Then it's an amazing idea!" Donna beams.

Her fingers drumming the sofa cushion, she pauses, then quips, "I'd love that… under one condition…"

"Anything," Lily replies.

"Let's make it more impressionistic, than realistic," Donna suggests, lightheartedly. "Last thing I need is an artistic representation of my stretch marks. I do have _some _vanity left!"

"Deal!" Lily laughs. "How about we go through your closet to find something you feel beautiful in. I'll take pictures and then I'll work my portrait from those."

"Thank you Lily, what a fantastic first Father's Day gift for Harvey," Donna replies, gratefully. "And I can't think of a better way to start off my maternity leave."

XXX

"You're deep in thought…" Samantha says, slowly stepping into Harvey's office. She's come to fetch him for the meeting they have in fifteen minutes. "Deposition details?"

Looking up, Harvey offers a half-smile. Since Samantha and Marcus are now seeing each other, he's felt more connected to her, so his reply comes easily.

"Mother's Day, actually," he admits, tensing his jaw. "Donna isn't due until the 25th, but I'm wondering if I should get her something anyway. Maybe give it to her after the babies are born."

"So… a _push present_, you mean?" Samantha asks, as she comes to sit across from Harvey's desk.

"A what?!" His expression giving away his inexperience.

With a casual smile, Samantha folds her hands on her lap. "_Push present_… It's when the father buys the mother a gift for giving birth… for... umm… pushing the baby out… and knowing Donna… I'd _highly_ recommend _against _it."

Closing his laptop, Harvey juts his head back and frowns. "You think she'd hate that? Even diamonds?"

"Forget even considering a push present," Samantha states, waving the idea away. "Women like Donna aren't impressed with a gift for something women have been doing naturally for centuries. She'd be more grateful if you took some real time off after the babies are born."

"I'm taking a week," he assures. "Plus, we'll have grandparents and the nanny."

"Your honeymoon was longer. Take three weeks," Samantha advises. "And if you have help with the babies, then take care of her."

"_Three weeks_? That's a lifetime in this business," Harvey replies. "I'm not sure…"

"We'll survive," Samantha challenges. "Louis, Katrina and I will gladly cover for you. Donna doesn't expect you to take that kind of time. It will mean everything to her."

"Ok, so what do I do about Mother's Day?" he asks. "Flowers?"

"Oh Harvey," Samantha giggles, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Yes, flowers, and something special for after the babies are born."

"Like what?" Harvey asks. At a complete loss, he's open to any suggestion.

" A double heart necklace from Tiffany & Co.," Samantha explains. "You can give it to her for Mother's Day, and then when the babies are born, on each heart, engrave a name on the front, and the weight and birthdate on the back. They also come with a birthstone. May is an emerald, a perfect color for Donna."

Processing the idea, a smile soon makes its way across Harvey's mouth. The twinkle in his eyes telling Samantha that he's on board.

"I like it," Harvey grins. "Thanks Samantha. I appreciate this."

"Anytime," she smiles back, happy to have made a difference. Now that she and Marcus are together, Harvey and Donna are beginning to feel even more like family. "Now that you've got your answer… are you ready to ask some questions? They're expecting us in the conference room."

"Deposition, right! Let's go!" Harvey replies, heading for the door. "And then to Tiffany's."

"Smart man," Samantha grins, as she follows him out.

XXX

It took Donna less than ten minutes to find three outfits that she thought suitable for Lily's painting. Not because she's confident in her choices, but because she's running out of clothes that fit.

Despite her limited wardrobe, Donna happily models the items that she hopes might work.

The first outfit is a long, white, French lace nightgown that falls softly around her shapely legs. The sleeveless bodice rests low across her bust and ties just above her exposed belly.

The second is a silky dark green bra and bikini set, chosen because she knows Harvey loves the color on her. And the third is a stretchy, off-the-shoulder black maxi dress that hugs every maternal curve.

"What do you think?" Donna asks her mother-in-law, who's taken no less than a dozen photos of her in each outfit. Despite how lovely the clothes are, she's feeling self-conscious.

"They're all stunning, and I'm going to keep these photos forever, because one day, you're going to look back and appreciate how truly gorgeous you look right now," Lily assures, sensing that Donna is not feeling her model best. "But I still think we can do better..."

"What do you mean?" Donna questions, drawing her full red strands back from her face. Since being pregnant, her hair is thicker and shinier than ever.

"The white is stunning and I love the satin green," Lily compliments. "Let's go with both of those. The emerald bikinis with the white lace falling around your belly and down your legs. With your hair, this will make for an amazing painting."

As Donna visualizes the image, she wraps her mother-in-law in a warm hug. "Thank you Lily," Donna sniffles. "I can't wait to give this to Harvey."

XXX

It's still dark when Harvey wanders into the nursery. He's not normally awake at five am, but it felt unusually cool and quiet under the king-size covers.

Donna often tosses and turns in the morning, adjusting no less than five pillows in an effort to get comfortable. So it was the stillness of their bed that forced his eyes open.

Dressed in boxers and the fun t-shirt Donna gave him for Christmas, he pads his way to the ensuite bathroom, before noticing the light seeping under the nursery room door.

"There you are," he smiles at seeing Donna sitting in the wheat-coloured glider, her feet propped on the matching footstool. "Thought you went off and had these babies without me."

Seeing what he's wearing, Donna shakes her head and laughs. "I'm sorry but that t-shirt never fails to crack me up," she says, remembering the look on Harvey's face Christmas morning when he unwrapped it. Marcus and the kids thought it was hilarious, and begged him to wear it for the entire day.

The large t-shirt is a copy of the newborn onesie Donna bought in Seattle. It reads, _I'm legally authorized to be this adorable._

Looking down at the writing on his shirt, Harvey chuckles, "It should actually read, _I'm legally authorized to be this embarrassed_."

"Either way, you're adorable," she sighs, her palms resting across her front.

Sensing a change in her mood, Harvey lifts her feet to rest on his lap, as he occupies the footstool. With a gentle massage of her feet, he notices her perfectly manicured toes. It's one thing he's appreciated about Donna throughout this pregnancy. She's made a point of being good to herself. Manicures, pedicures, facials and therapeutic massage.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asks, his voice still sleepy. "It's early, even for you."

"Couldn't sleep and the nursery kept coming to mind, so I decided to come here and sit." Her voice now quiet but thoughtful. "Maybe this is what nesting feels like… you just want to be sure everything is ready."

"Everything's ready," he confirms. "Besides, they'll be in the cot next to the bed at first, right?"

"They'll want to sleep together is what I've heard," she says.

"At least someone will be getting some sleep," he chuckles.

"My doctor's appointment today…" Donna begins. "I know you're wrapping up a big case. How about I get Lily to come with me? It's just routine and something tells me she'd be thrilled."

"I don't know…" Harvey sighs, as he taps his fingers on the tops of her feet.

"I won't be alone, and now that I'm not in the office, I know things are busier," Donna offers. "At least until Davis gets the hang of the position."

"You sure?" he asks. "I hate to miss one."

"You can come next week," Donna smiles.

"Ok, but only if you're sure… and since I'm already up, I'll get a jump on today," Harvey says, as he moves to stand.

After leaning in for a kiss, he draws back to scan the nursery. Donna selected the most soothing colours. Cream walls, and a very large, floor-to-ceiling watercolor tree mural. The large leaves in varying shades of blue and green, add a calmness to the space.

On the floor, a soft green area rug that compliments the bedding and artwork on the walls.. Instead of two, Donna opted for one large dresser, with each child receiving three drawers.

Across the dresser top, dozens of stuffed animals, mostly impulse buys from Harvey. He can't help but smile when he sees the collection. Plush elephants, floppy bunnies, furry teddy bears and a random Spock doll, because he just couldn't resist.

In one of the cribs, Harvey spies a stuffed monkey wearing a diaper, a funny thank-you gift from Mike and Rachel for helping out on the weekend baby James was born.

Next to the glider, a gift from Donna's parents. A maple and white bookshelf complete with two dozen children's picture books, including Donna's favourite, _Goodnight Moon_.

"Everything is definitely ready… This is a beautiful nursery," Harvey compliments, as he gets up to leave. "Do you want me to help you get back to bed?"

"After your shower," she exhales. "I think I'd like to sit here a little longer."

XXX

"Thank you for inviting me to come to your appointment," Lily says, gratefully. "With Marcus's kids, I never had the chance."

"Of course! My mother came to an appointment last month, and now that you're here, it's perfect timing," Donna replies, as the technician preps her for an ultrasound. She and Lily have such an easy rapport, inviting her feels as natural as having her own mother attend.

As the technician moves the wand across her belly, he clicks the pictures, then suddenly pauses. Frowning, he reaches for the phone.

"Is Dr. Simpson available?" he calmly requests, as if it's the most routine of calls. Seeing his behaviour, Donna's heart pounds with panic.

"Everything ok?" she asks, willing herself to sit up.

"Babies are fine, but the doctor will be here to take a look… it's not unusual in the final weeks of a twins pregnancy to have an expert review the ultrasound," the technician explains, in an effort to reassure Donna.

Sensing her fear and feeling anxious herself, Lily offers Donna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Seconds later, Dr. Simpson, the on-call twins specialist arrives. He's quickly down to business, and Donna watches intently as the whites of his eyes reflect the glow of the screen. His pupils traveling up and down the grainy image before him.

Then, he turns to Donna and exhales.

"Donna, the babies are fine, but if we don't take action now, there may be some complications later," he says, moving the screen so she and Lily can see. Pointing at the image, he continues, "We already have one baby in the right position for delivery, but the other is transverse. That's not so much a concern as the varying heartbeats we're hearing… and we don't want to take chances with that… I recommend we deliver today… by C-section."

The room suddenly begins to spin, as Donna absorbs the news.

"To…ddday?!" she stutters. "But I'm not ready. I don't have my things! And Harvey!"

With a confident grip on Donna's hand and realizing how nonsensical Donna's response is, Lily calmly whispers, "Don't worry, we'll get your things… and Harvey, too."

A stethoscope is now placed on her abdomen, and Dr. Simpson listens.

"Donna, please don't worry, your babies are ok," he informs, pulling the apparatus away from his ears. "We're being smart here, and given that you have a few weeks left, we don't want to risk having to rush you in for care at that point."

"Ok… so what do I do?" she asks, her voice shaking. All of a sudden Donna's gone from planning a leisurely month at home, to delivering two newborns during the first week of her maternity leave.

"Call your husband. I expect we'll be ready to go in two hours," the doctor explains. "We'll get you prepped, and I'll have the nurse bring you the paperwork."

The doctor hasn't even left and Donna is already texting Harvey.

_**Call me ASAP! Babies are fine but they're coming today. **_

Staring at her screen, Donna wills a fast response but nothing comes, so she presses #1 on her speed dial…. Straight to Harvey's voicemail.

"I forgot, he, Louis and Samantha are in court!" Donna says to Lily. As much as she's tried to appear calm, Lily's worried expression gives her away.

"It's ok Donna, you'll get through. Who at the office is the first to come to mind for help?"

"Gretchen!" Donna replies, as her fingers jump to place the call.

"Hey, Red! Bored already?" Gretchen teases, with a deep-throated chuckle.

"Gretchen, I need your help. Harvey needs to come to the hospital right now! I'm delivering today!" The panic in Donna's voice reverberating through the phone.

"What?! What's going on?!" Gretchen asks. "Are you and the babies ok?

"Yes, but the doctor is concerned about the strain on one, and they'll be doing a C-section in two hours. _And I can't reach Harvey!_ I'm at Mount Sinai."

"Don't worry, I'll get Ray to head to the courthouse. I'll go there now and find Harvey myself! Don't worry, Red, we'll get him there in time to meet those beautifiul kids."

As Gretchen rushes out, she tells Susie at reception to cover for her. Waiting for the elevator, she anxiously texts Harvey, Louis and Samantha.

"Of all the times for you three fools to be in court!" she says out loud as the elevator pings.

Fifty floors down and once the doors open to the lobby, Gretchen makes another call.

"Ray, it's Gretchen. Donna is about to have her babies and we need to get Harvey to Mount Sinai. Head over to the Centre Street Courthouse and wait. Don't leave unless you hear from me, I'm heading over there now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKFUL 5**

**Recap: **

**\- Donna is resting at home, she's in her final weeks. **

** \- Lily visits and offers to paint a portrait of a pregnant Donna as a father's day gift.**

** \- Harvey struggles with Mother's Day and asks Samantha for help.**

** \- Donna and Lily go to a doctor's appointment, and the doctor decides to deliver her babies that afternoon.**

** \- Donna tries to reach Harvey but can't, so she calls Gretchen for help.**

"Ma'am, I can't just let you walk in while court is in session," the security guard explains, with both palms halting.

Standing firm with hands on curvy hips, Gretchen cocks her head, "Be prepared to be sued then… because if I don't get a very important message to Mr. Specter in there…"

"Not my rule, it's the law," the stocky man interrupts, his arms protectively crossed. If he had a nickel for every person who had an important reason…

"I'm pretty sure it's also against the law to knowingly prevent a man from seeing his babies being born!" Gretchen challenges, with a burning tone and a frosty glare. "I don't care what you have to do, but Mr. Specter needs to be at the hospital right now!"

Looking her over, the guard can tell that Gretchen is not a "take-no-for-an-answer" kind of woman. So, he offers a compromise.

"Tell you what… write a note. I'll get it to the judge," he grumbles. "But this is against policy."

"If the judge in there gives you trouble… you call me," she commands. "We'll take care of it… Mr. Specter will make sure of that."

Handing Gretchen the notepaper and pencil, the guard rolls his eyes.

"You're a good man and you know it," she replies, with a sly smile, while quickly scribbling a message before he changes his mind.

_Mr. Specter, check your phone. Everyone is fine, but Donna is delivering the babies this afternoon. Ray is waiting outside. Gretchen _

Before folding the note in half, the security guard reads it, a slight smile forming.

"I heard Specter got married, and now he's havin' babies?" he says, amused and shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the day…"

"And you're not gonna see another day if you don't get that note to the judge right now!" the secretary warns.

xxx

"Your Honour, that's a moot point," Harvey begins, waving the file folder in the air. "These three very important sheets of paper here, make negligence abundantly clear!"

Glancing at the note that was just handed to him, the grey-haired judge pauses, and then offers an expressionless nod.

"Mr. Specter and Ms. Reid, please approach the bench."

"Your Honour…" Harvey sighs, frustrated at the delay. As the opposing attorneys step up, the judge hands Harvey the note.

Seeing the words, his knees instantly buckle.

"How about we take a five-minute recess… does that work for the both of you?" The magistrate suggests, with an amused smile.

Speechless, Harvey simply nods. With his heart thundering against his ribs and Gretchen's voice ringing in his ears, he slowly turns and returns to the table.

_Donna. Delivery. Babies._

Eyes blinking and his mouth suddenly dry, Harvey hands Louis and Samantha the note.

"I gotta go…"

"Yes you do! Go!" Louis encourages, his wide grin and bright eyes offering Harvey an extra dose of assurance.

"We got this, just go," Samantha confirms, as she confidently squeezes his arm.

To the confusion of onlookers in the courtroom gallery, Harvey rushes out the door. Bolting past Gretchen and the security guard, he quickens his pace as he approaches the stairs, ready to take them two at a time.

"C-section is at five," Gretchen yells, her voice echoing down the corridor. "You'll make it! Good Luck!"

xxx

Ray already has a soothing jazz soundtrack playing by the time Harvey jumps into the backseat. Having had two children himself, the driver knows exactly how his boss is feeling. So calming music is definitely the way to go.

"We'll make it," Ray says confidently, as he increases the volume just the tiniest bit. "Don't worry."

As the town car rolls into gear, Harvey powers up his cell. His chest rising and falling from sprinting.

Buzzes and pings and vibrations. Sweat and panic and dread.

A dozen notifications blow up his phone, but Harvey doesn't bother to check. His fingers are too busy pounding the screen, and after one ring she picks up.

"Donna!" He can barely breathe with the fear lodged in his throat.

"Everything's ok," Donna jumps in, determined to ease his worried mind. There have only been a handful of times when she's heard this kind of dread in his voice. The last time being when he accused her of losing faith in him. The timbre of his voice then, nearly broke her heart.

"They're prepping me now, but there's nothing to worry about, I promise," she encourages.

"Thank God," he exhales. Yanking out his pocket square, Harvey wipes the worry from his beaded brow. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I'm sorry I wasn't ... I miss one appointment…"

"The twins specialist says this is a precaution. The first baby is head down, and ready to go… but second is apparently a gymnast and they're concerned about the strain that might cause. But I'm ok, and so are the babies." Donna reassures. She makes a point of offering the details because Harvey likes details. "I was told this is not unusual for twins."

"I was afraid…" he chokes, unable to finish his sentence, his eyes blurring the streetscape outside his window.

"Lily's here with me, Harvey," Donna interrupts. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting your _pretty little self_ down here."

With his heartbeat slowing, Harvey, once again, exhales with relief. _Pretty little self_ tells him everything he needs to hear. Donna's in good spirits.

"So how are they prepping you?" he asks, changing gears. He's a block away now. "Hair? makeup? Fancy gown?"

"IV, epidural and not-so-fancy, but _very revealing,_ hospital gown," she chuckles.

"I like the sound of that," he flirts. " I've always said you could wear a potato sack and look good."

"Trust me, this makes a potato sack look like a ball gown," she jokes. Their banter and her laughter setting his mind further at ease. This is what they do. And they both know it. If they can talk like this, then things are ok.

As Ray weaves his way towards the hospital entrance, Harvey opens the door before the car stops.

"Ok, I'm here…," he announces into the phone. "I'm gonna get a burger before coming up… that alright with you?"

"Harvey!" Donna playfully scolds.

"Kidding!" he chuckles. "A coffee?"

"Harvey!"

XXX

Minutes later, his necktie loosened and collar undone, Harvey steps into the hospital room, his face beaming at the sight before him.

Donna and her very round belly are propped up on the bed, and Lily is in a chair next to her. Seeing the two women chatting and giggling, his heart swells with gratitude. If it weren't for Donna, Lily wouldn't be here, and neither would he.

"You know, if you were _that_ bored being at home, I could have just given you another movie recommendation," Harvey grins, as he leans on the doorframe.

"This is definitely all your fault," Donna teases, her face instantly brightening upon seeing him.

"Sweetheart! You made it!" Lily grins, as she jumps up. With a kiss to Donna's forehead and then a kiss to Harvey's cheek, the elderly lady eases her way out.

"I'm going to go down the hall to grab a coffee and make a few _very important_ calls," she says. "And I'll be here waiting to meet my grandchildren! Good luck, you two!"

As Harvey approaches the bed, seeing Donna this way catches him off-guard. Despite being in good spirits, she has needles and wires and monitors attached to her chest, arms and belly. Tied to the machinery and equipment surrounding her, she appears vulnerable in a way that he's not used to seeing.

Leaning in to greet her, there's an urgency in Harvey's kiss. His hand safely pressing her cheek, his mouth unwilling to let go.

He's trying to stay calm for Donna's sake, but fear simmers just below the surface.

As natural as childbirth is, nothing feels normal about this moment. This is completely new territory. Childbirth may not be the risky business it once was, but it's still risky, especially with twins. And when it comes to Donna, risk is something he's moved heaven and earth to avoid.

In the hopes of regaining control of his fears, Harvey thinks back to Seattle, to Rachel's unexpected delivery, and how it ended well.

His arms fully embracing Donna, Harvey focuses on calming himself with deep, comforting breaths. His rational mind assures him that she's getting the best care, but his emotions keep wreaking havoc.

"You know it's kisses like this, that got us into trouble in the first place," Donna smiles, her hand affectionately smoothing his face. It's warm and flushed, and she can tell he's just as nervous as she is. In fact, she's more than a little nervous. She's downright scared.

With the surgery scheduled for minutes from now, Dr. Simpson enters the room, and she and Harvey don't have a chance to talk.

"Ok you two, we're ready to go," the specialist says, while glancing at the monitor stats. "We'll have about ten people in the OR. A team for each baby. This delivery is pretty textbook for twins. An incision in your lower abdomen, and we go from there. Harvey, your job is to support Donna, and nothing more. We're looking at about two hours. Any questions?"

"What about pain…will Donna be uncomfortable?" Harvey asks, concerned.

"Definitely not. Modern medicine is a beautiful thing, and Donna, you'll be awake the entire time," the confident, blonde-haired doctor smiles. "I've delivered two-hundred sets of twins in my career. And everything looks good here. We'll get you prepped now, Harvey."

"How risky is this for the twins?" Donna questions.

"They're healthy overall, but the heartbeat of the second one, that's what we're concerned about. At 36 weeks, they're in good shape," the doctor assures, with a confident nod. "I'd recommend enjoying these last few minutes together, because you're about to become parents."

xxx

Throughout his life, of all the crazy situations Harvey's imagined himself in, this was definitely not one of them. He's imagined being with Donna, and even having a family.

But not what's happening now.

Scanning the OR, the scene feels surreal. Doctors and nurses, scrubs and gloves. Medical jargon and pings and beeps… and a faded blue surgical screen, shielding him and Donna from the life-changing moment that's about to take place.

Harvey is used to having control of the room, of holding court so to speak, and of being able to influence the outcome of any given situation. But here, he's helpless. Forced to trust the experts and follow orders.

Turning to Donna, and determined to focus on what matters most, he places his hand on her cool forehead. "I love you, Donna. I love you so much," his jaw tensing, as his eyes pool with gratitude. "You're everything to me, you know that?"

He'd kiss her hard if it weren't for the mask on his face.

Seeing what Donna is going through, Harvey will never again look at her the same way. She's always been the mentally tougher one, but what she's experiencing now….

"To be honest, I never thought I could love you more, but I do. How is that possible?" his eyes hinting at the gentle smile she can't see. In the background, the beeping and pinging of machines keep a steady rhythm.

"It's possible… because I know the feeling," she smiles back with a lick of her dry lips. In an effort to keep them both calm, she also tries for that familiar banter. "How is it that you look so hot in this hospital gear and I look ridiculous?"

"Are you suggesting a little role play after we get through all this? 'Grey's Anatomy' maybe?" Harvey teases. "I could play the handsome, lonely doctor and you could be the hot, but mysterious patient…"

"You never miss an opportunity, do you?" she giggles, the glow of the surgical lights illuminating her sprinkle of freckles.

"Never," he replies with a mischievous raise of his eyebrow.

As Donna takes in the moment, her expression changes, her mind trying to drown out the noisy chatter surrounding her. She feels the tugging and pulling, and it's as if she's living in two different bodies. The one above the surgical screen, and the one below.

"Harvey," she swallows hard, in an effort to keep focused on anything but the surgery. "I want to talk about names…."

"Baby names? I thought we decided already…" Harvey questions, his hand continuing to soothe her forehead. With her thick red locks bundled under the surgical cap, Donna's face is in clear view. Even in this setting, she looks younger than her years. Wild lashes, freckled nose, and baby pink lips. Her perfect features never failing to draw him in.

"I know we wanted to honour our families, and we will, but…" Donna hesitates. "I want our children to have their _own _names. To be their _own_ people… does that make sense?"

Nodding, Harvey understands. Neither he nor Donna were named after family members, not as first names anyway. They've been so focused on honouring their parents, that they never discussed any other possibilities.

"You've waited until _now _to suggest this?" Harvey chuckles, with a lighthearted shake of his head. "We haven't even come up with anything else."

"How about we wait to decide? I think once we see them, we'll know," Donna replies, intuitively.

With fingers intertwined, the couple chat about other names, when the surgeon interrupts.

"Ok, Donna and Harvey, Baby A is just about here…" he declares, the medical team busily working beside him.

Within seconds, a shrill, heart-stopping cry, and Harvey's breath stills. The doctor raises the pink newborn above the surgical screen for him and Donna to see. Mouth open, arms and legs shaking, the infant bristles at the sudden coldness of the air.

"Your baby girl!" the doctor says, before quickly handing the screaming newborn over to be cleaned and swaddled. "We'll check her, weigh her, count fingers and toes, and the nurse will bring her right over."

Donna gasps at the first sight of her child. Then, she begins to sob.

Swallowing his own tears back, Harvey's heart is ready to explode. A baby girl. All these months when he's whispered onto Donna's belly, he'd been talking to his daughter.

"We have a baby girl…" he repeats, as if to process the news. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Harvey's forehead beads with sweat.

Once again, images of baby James return, and he recalls what it felt like to hold a newborn in his arms. That new experience pried Harvey's heart open just a little more. He could actually feel it happening then, and now, he can't wait to hold his own child.

"Ok team, Baby B is almost out…" Dr. Simpson announces. Then, another loud, high-pitched cry, as the child takes a first breath. "Tiny but strong. Your second daughter."

"Two girls!" Harvey says, almost disbelieving, his heart so full, it's vibrating.

Donna squeals with joy and relief, her face stained with salty tears.

Two healthy babies. Two perfect girls. Images of princess dresses and bows and curls now swirling through her mind.

Harvey finally takes a breath. Two babies safely delivered. From here on in, he'll be living in a house full of females and he couldn't be happier.

Within minutes, two nurses deliver the swaddled infants to Donna and Harvey.

"This is Baby A, " the nurse says, pointing to the marked ankle bracelet. "Four pounds and eight ounces. And this is Baby B. Five pounds exactly. Born five minutes apart. Congratulations!"

"We did it," Donna says gleefully to Harvey, as one newborn rests across her chest.

"_You_ did it," he replies, while holding the other.

"Another twenty minutes, and we'll have you out of here and in recovery, so you can enjoy your family," Dr. Simpson explains. "Congratulations!"

XXX

It's been two hours since the twins were born, and Harvey hasn't stopped grinning.

"They're so tiny, Donna," Harvey whispers. Each arm cradling a child. "And perfect."

Offering an exhausted smile, Donna slowly nods. The anesthetic hasn't quite worn off, and she's grateful for that. She just finished learning how to nurse, and she's tired. "Twin daughters, I can't believe it."

Handing her one of the sleeping infants, Harvey asks. "You ready to talk names, now? Have you had a good look at them?"

"I have," Donna replies. "I can already tell they're very different."

"That one you have is quite active and maybe even a little bossy," Donna giggles. "Kinda like you."

Rolling his eyes, Harvey replies, "Very funny. Well yours has your skin tone and it seems to compliment her hat. She's already fashionable."

"And she looks like an _Isabelle_ to me," Donna says, gently kissing the baby's tiny head.

"Isabelle Lily Specter… I like it," Harvey agrees. "And our active one here… not sure why, but I keep thinking Ivy. Maybe because her arms and legs keep running like a climbing vine."

"Ivy Carol Specter… I like it!" Donna agrees

"Isabelle and Ivy Specter," Harvey announces, the names rolling off his tongue.

"Izzy and Ivy," Donna clarifies.

"It already sounds like a sit-com," Harvey chuckles. Placing Ivy in Donna's arms, Harvey pulls out his phone to take a family picture.

Isabelle is wearing a white hat while Ivy is in light pink. Donna's red hair falls soft over her shoulders, and Harvey's grin reaches all the way to his eyes.

"Definitely my new screensaver!" he nods, while pausing to examine the picture.

"This is our family, Harvey," Donna says, her voice quivering, as she reviews the image.

"Sure is," he agrees. Thumbing his phone, Harvey uploads the photo, and taps through his contact list. Then, he begins to write.

_Hey everyone, meet Isabelle and Ivy Specter! Born today, May 8, at 5:55 pm and 6pm. As you can see, Mom and Dad already have their hands full. But we're doing great. More to come…. _


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKFUL 6 **

**Recap: **

** \- Donna is on bed rest and Lily keeps her company. **

** \- Lily will paint a portrait of a pregnant Donna as a Father's Day gift for Harvey.**

** \- Lily and Donna go to her prenatal appointment and the doctor decides to deliver. **

** \- Donna can't reach Harvey and so Gretchen goes to court to find him. **

** \- Harvey arrives just in time and Donna has a C-section**

** \- Donna delivers twins… Isabelle and Ivy Specter **

**Thanks everyone, hope you're still liking this story. It's a soft and different journey for Donna and Harvey. Let me know how you're enjoying it. Reviews help me to improve.**

"After you and the girls, I'm pretty sure I love coffee the most," Donna smiles, as Harvey delivers to her hospital bed, a steaming mug of black with two sugars and a splash of vanilla. She's waited months to drink coffee again, and since the girls were born, she hasn't taken one delicious cup for granted.

With a grateful sip, Donna welcomes the sweet warmth that awakens the back of her throat. "This is _soooo_ good. I've missed my Sunday morning coffee in bed. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"As long as you don't think it's better than your Sunday morning in bed with me…," he flirts. His hand reaching through the side hole of the incubator.

Although Isabelle and Ivy are healthy, Dr. Simpson recommended a week in hospital to help them along. The girls are so tiny, one of Harvey's hands practically covers both their bodies.

To keep from mixing them up, Isabelle is wearing a white preemie sleeper and hat, while Ivy is head to toe in soft pink.

"I think you're pretty safe," she teases, her long fingers wrapped around the mug. "But if you bring me one of those fancy coffees with whipped cream on top, I can't guarantee…"

"Had to mention the whipped cream, didn't you?" he chuckles, his eyes focused on the newborns, as their tiny hands instinctively grasp one another. "Do you see this? They can't stop touching each other, even in their sleep."

"Nine months in tight quarters will do that I guess," Donna replies. "From everything I've read, twins are different. We're going to have fun watching them."

After delivering two days ago, Donna is finally starting to get her colour back. But until her incision heals, she's under doctor's orders to refrain from carrying anything, including the feather-weight twins.

As a result, Harvey has been doing most of the "heavy lifting". Changing diapers, delivering the girls for feedings, and walking them up and down the hospital corridor, until they fall asleep.

When she hasn't been nursing, Donna's tried to rest, but the excitement of the last two days has been a lot to adjust to.

Gretchen, Samantha, Katrina and Stu came by yesterday. Today, the new grandparents are visiting, while Louis and Sheila are also set to drop by.

"You know what today is, right?" Harvey asks, turning to Donna with a playful grin. Since she's been up all hours with the newborns, she's lost track of time.

"Umm… my second full day of being a mother?" she replies, as she inhales the last few drops of her dark roast.

"It is… and you also got in just before the deadline." There's a twinkle in his eyes. He's surprised she doesn't remember. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Happy Mother's Day, Donna!"

Her hand covering her mouth, Donna's tired eyes go as wide as saucers. "Today? I completely forgot. I can't believe I'm actually a mother… and I didn't get anything for our mothers!"

With a tilt of his head, Harvey looks at the redhead, amused she would feel this way. "Pretty sure we've scored in the gift-giving department. And I got you something..."

Stepping away from the incubator, Harvey pulls a robin's egg-coloured box from his coat pocket, before coming to sit on the edge of the hospital bed.

"After what you've been through… the sickness, the weekly tests, the bed rest, and then the delivery… every day should be Mother's Day," he says softly, the emotions swelling against his nostrils now. "Taking care of yourself and our girls…. I love you. You did this for us, and this means everything, Donna."

Seeing the sincerity in his dark brown eyes, Donna reaches for his hand. What a difference a year can make. In fact, last year at this time, they weren't together, and she had just started seeing Thomas.

"I love you, too.. but I won't lie, it hasn't been an easy nine months," Donna admits, her eyes turning towards the incubator. Watching her two babies, she breaks into a wide grin. "But completely worth it… look at those two… they're incredible."

"_You're_ incredible," Harvey jumps in, while handing her the blue Tiffany box. "I was also going to get you flowers, but we have a window sill full of them right now… I think you'll like this, though."

Donna slowly opens the box, and her eyes begin to mist. A white gold necklace featuring two heart-shaped pendants… one inscribed with the name, Isabelle, the other with Ivy.

On the back, their birth weights, and birth date… May 8, 2020.

"Harvey… this is… beautiful!" she gasps, as he moves to clasp the chain around her neck. "How did you do this so fast? They're two days old."

"Samantha," he explains. "I planned to give this to you today and then engrave it after, but the girls threw a wrench into those plans. Samantha took care of it yesterday."

"My first ever Mother's Day gift. It's beautiful, thank you," Donna says, wiping the dampness from her eyes.

Closing the distance between them, Donna gently kisses Harvey, pausing to savour just how grateful she feels in this moment. Two healthy babies and the love of her life sharing this journey. It's everything she's ever wanted.

Seeing where she is now, Donna shudders at how she once tried to make things work with Thomas. She would have been content, but it would be no where near the happiness she feels now. Harvey coming to her door last year, set off a chain reaction that finally led them to where they both are supposed to be.

"And one more thing…," Harvey adds. "I'm taking three weeks off…" He's still not completely certain it's the smartest professional move, but he doesn't care.

"Three weeks? Harvey, you don't have to…" Donna replies, shaking her mess of red hair. "I'll have help."

"I'll keep an eye on things at the office, but when will I ever get this time back?" he challenges, his thumb stroking the top of her hand. "With you and the girls? I've worked my entire career to get where I am. I don't want to miss this. I think… _we_… deserve a little family time."

XXX

After happy Mother's Day snapshots are taken of mothers, grandmothers and the newborns, Harvey excuses himself from the hospital room. With Lily cuddling Isabelle, and Carol rocking Ivy, he sees that Donna and his girls are in good company.

It's been two nights of sleeping on a hospital lounger, and Harvey is starting to miss his bed. He's managed to rest some, despite waking every few hours to deliver the twins for nursing.

Thankfully, with so many visitors to keep Donna company, he's been able to shower and change at home. As he heads towards the hospital coffee shop, he dials Mike.

"I have to say, I was a little disappointed you didn't name them Butch and Sundance," his protégé quips, as he takes the call. "But Izzy and Ivy will do, I guess."

"I was fully onboard with Batgirl and Wonder Woman, but Donna wouldn't have it… said they'd get picked on at school," he volleys back.

"Superheroes? They'd school those Harvard douchebags!" Mike laughs. In the background, the sound of squawking birds and a gurgling baby.

"Where are you?" Harvey asks.

"Hiking at a nature reserve… Rachel thought it would be healthy for me to bond with James this way," Mike explains. "He's strapped on to me like a Tom Ford vest… I'm sure you get the picture."

Harvey laughs at the visual. "Do you do everything your wife tells you to do?"

"Everything… just like you, my friend," Mike points out. "How's Donna and how are the twins?"

"Donna's great and recovering. Ivy is four pounds eight ounces and Isabelle is five pounds exactly," Harvey replies. "Both lightweights… but strong. A week at the hospital and then we're home."

"And the delivery…?" Mike asks, his breath laboured as he takes a hill.

"Goddamn frightening," Harvey admits outright, as he slides into a corner booth at the coffee shop. "I don't know how doctors do it. It all worked out, but I was stressed the entire time. Donna handled it like a champ… but I have to say, I'm glad it's over…"

"Oh, it's just beginning my friend," Mike warns, lightheartedly. "And I'm proud of you, Harvey! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mike. I'm grabbing a coffee. Gotta keep myself going. I'll talk to you soon. Wish Rachel a Happy Mother's Day for me," he smiles into the phone before hanging up.

With eyes closed, Harvey massages his tired brow, keen to savour these quiet moments alone. Now that he has a family, the responsibility it entails begins to weigh on him.

It's not just the day-to-day care, the schooling and the activities the girls will eventually participate in. He's thinking about life insurance, the rewriting of his will, and the prenuptial he and Donna signed. He's thinking about the risky choices he's made in the past, and how he's determined to change his ways.

Everything Harvey's worked for, everything he's earned… it's all about caring for his family now. He makes a mental note to have Louis revise the paperwork.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in," Travis Tanner smirks, as he approaches Harvey's booth. "Here for a lobotomy? They've made great progress with the surgery, might actually make you smarter."

"I take it you're here for a heart transplant," Harvey mutters, returning to scroll his phone. "And by that I mean, actually getting one. Sad that hospitals don't perform miracles. But there's a church down the street… you might wanna try that."

With a snicker, and his hands in his pocket, Harvey's old foe, looks him over.

"Actually, I'm here to see a long-time and very lucrative client... heart attack. The rich ones get bedside service," Tanner says. "How's your lovely wife?" He knows the question is sure to irk Harvey.

"Donna's great," he replies, as he gets up to stand. Tanner is the last person he's going to let ruin his day. Coffee in hand, he moves past the steely-eyed lawyer.

"Harvey!" Jim Paulsen says, as he steps into the cafe. "I just met the twins! You up for a chat? I'll grab something to go."

"Love to Jim," Harvey says, before giving Tanner a side-eye. "The thing about having a family… they set your priorities in order…"

"Two new Specters on the planet? I guess congratula…" Tanner begins.

"Save it," Harvey interrupts, as he walks over to meet his father-in-law. There have been more than enough days that he's let Tanner affect him, but no more. With a confident exhale, Harvey turns his attention to Jim.

Coffees in hand, the two men head to a small park on the hospital grounds. Harvey's hardly been outside since the babies were born, so he appreciates the fresh, spring air.

"How are you, my boy… and be honest," Jim asks, with a half smile. They're sitting on a park bench. Morning joggers and parents with strollers are criss-crossing on the path in front of them.

"Tired, but good," Harvey replies. "It's all a little surreal… "

"I remember that feeling," Jim says, sipping his hot drink. "I remember thinking, _how the hell am I going to do this_!"

Harvey nods. He doesn't want Jim to think he can't handle himself. People have babies every day, but he's a little worried. Will he be a good father? Will the mistakes he's bound to make, be fixable?

"Moms…" Jim begins, as if he's reading Harvey's mind. "Moms get the support. From friends, other mothers… and their own mothers. But dads… we're not always open about our fears…"

Not wanting to push Harvey into talking, Jim lets the words hang to allow his son-in-law to process them.

"Yeah, I get that," Harvey nods. "I don't want Donna to know how this weighs on me."

"Weighs on you? What exactly?" Jim asks, turning to him.

"I know that financially, I can take care of my family, but I don't want to fail them in other ways," Harvey admits. "I want to be the role model my daughters deserve… and given what happened in my own family, I just hope I can."

"Harvey," Jim chuckles, with an understanding nod. "Believe me, I understand. It's not a sprint with children, it's a marathon. To be honest, they just need to be loved. And from what I know of you and your loyalty to the people you care about…. that won't be a problem."

"I can't work like I used to," Harvey explains, taking in what Jim has had to say. "Gonna have to change that. The way I've done things in the past. I won't take the risks I used to."

"Makes sense, and I appreciate that you see that already," Jim compliments. "As you know, I've made mistakes that have affected Donna and her mother. You're already one step ahead. You're a smart man, Harvey. I have no doubt you'll do the right thing."

"My dad was gone a lot of the time. I could have used him being around more… so that's something I've been thinking about," Harvey replies, thoughtfully. "I want to be around for all the important things."

"And you will," Jim advises. "There's plenty of time to make the changes you'll need."

Turning to his father-in-law, Harvey asks. "What's it like raising a daughter?"

Propping his glasses up with his finger, a wide grin takes over Jim's round face.

"They own you," he chuckles. "They make you do things you'd never, in a million years, ever think you'd do. I've been to more teddy bear tea parties than I care to admit… so prepare yourself for that."

"I think I can handle that," Harvey smiles.

"Glitter in your hair is a definite... there might also be a tiara in your future," Jim laughs. "And you're gonna wear lip gloss… at least once!"

Although he's shaking his head back and forth, Harvey's twinkling eyes give away that he'd be fine with all of it.

"As they grow, you'll realize the impact you have on how your daughters view their worth," Jim says, his expression becoming serious. "This is the most important part of your role as a father. You are the definition of what a man is, and they'll hold every other male in their lives to that standard…. So keep the standard high, Harvey. That's all I can say, keep your standard high."

"I can do that, Jim," Harvey nods, earnestly. "I _will_ do that."

After a thoughtful exhale, the elder man, once again, turns to face his son-in-law. "I also want to say thank you… thank you for making me a grandfather. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"You know we're going to put you to work, right?" Harvey grins. "You're next in line for another tiara."

With a welcome laugh, Jim places his hand on Harvey's shoulder. "Birthday party, tea party, beauty pageant, where do I sign up?!"

XXX

It's early afternoon when Harvey returns to Donna and the twins. After chatting with Jim, he went home to shower and change. The newborns are asleep, after their most recent feeding, and the room is quiet.

Stepping into the hospital room, Harvey kisses Donna and heads straight for the babies. His hand, once again, inside the incubator.

"You just missed Louis, Sheila and Lucy," Donna says, while trying to get a hairbrush through her thick locks. It feels like weeks since she's groomed herself. "Lucy is a doll… you look refreshed after going home."

"Yes and before that, I was with your father, getting parenting advice," he says, sheepishly.

"You? You're a natural, Harvey… you're like a mother hen with that incubator," she compliments. "Does Mike know you've changed practically every diaper? He'd be impressed."

"Are _you_ impressed?" he asks, with a playful raise of his eyebrows.

"Very… " she teases. "In a _hot dad, taking-care-of-business_ kind of way."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harvey grins. Donna looks tired, but the sparkle in her hazel eyes remains, and her porcelain skin still has its pregnancy glow.

"Ummm… Louis bumped into Tanner downstairs," she says, with a cautious glance. "Travis said he saw you… everything ok?"

Donna is careful with her words. The last time the smarmy lawyer came up in conversation, Harvey had a nightmare that she left him to marry Tanner.

"Did he bring up those _Tanner feelings_?" Donna asks, using the phrase they'd agreed upon if Harvey felt like he was ever having a panic attack.

Coming to sit on the bed next to her, he grasps Donna's hand. "Actually…. No," Harvey replies, his tone hinting at his satisfaction. "Guess I have more important things to think about."

"Aside from the obvious, what changed?" she asks. "He's always been a thorn in your side."

"Priorities…" Harvey smiles. "It's as clear and simple as that. Tanner doesn't even make the cut."

"Babies sure do clarify things, don't they?" Donna agrees, shuffling herself over to one side of her bed. "There's room for two here, care to join me?"

Harvey's face instantly brightens as he kicks off his shoes and slides in next to Donna. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he nuzzles his face against hers.

"I've missed this," he hums, while caressing her cheek with his nose. "I've missed you…"

"Well, I'm right here," she smiles, her palm against his fresh cotton shirt. She knows exactly what he means. "Seems to me we need a date night… take advantage of the grandparents while they're still visiting."

"Really? You feel up to it?" Harvey questions, knitting his brow. "Just a quick dinner out. Del Posto maybe? Like our Wednesday nights? I think we need to keep that… once I get back to work, we can make Saturday night our date night."

"I'd love that!" Donna beams, as she takes in the excitement in Harvey's voice. She's missed this closeness too. In the final few months of her pregnancy, she and Harvey have spent quality time together, but not the kind of intimacy she's been craving.

She's missed having sex with Harvey. A lot. It will be another few weeks before that happens, but it's something they're both looking forward to.

As Harvey closes the distance between them, Donna stills her breath in anticipation of the kiss that's coming her way. Instead, he finds her neck, and she giggles with surprise.

"I've also missed this," he mutters. She can feel his smile on her skin.

Eyes closed, Donna inhales the sensation of Harvey's warm breath on her neck, and the tingle of her scalp, as his fingers spiral through her hair. Even in her hospital bed, and days after surgery, Harvey has a way of making her feel sexy.

"You realize a nurse might show up any minute," she warns. "Or worse, my father!"

"You're father likes me," he grins, like a pleased-as-punch teenage boy.

A few affectionate kisses later, and there's a cry from the incubator.

"Babies have the best timing, don't they," Donna playfully sighs.

"Looks like Ivy's awake," Harvey remarks, as he peers over at the newborns. "I'll get her."

Peeling himself away from Donna, he slowly rolls himself out of the bed and walks to the incubator.

The instant Harvey picks Ivy up, she stops crying.

"She knows you," Donna whispers. "Those eyes, she's staring at you."

Looking down at the tiny swaddled infant in his arms, Harvey swallows with pride. "You think? So soon? I haven't even gotten her a bike yet."

"She definitely knows your voice," Donna nods. "But look at her staring… Yes, Ivy, Daddy is very handsome. Even on four hours sleep."

Harvey can't help but chuckle. He knows what it feels like to be in love, but what's coursing through his veins right now, is something completely different. Love doesn't even begin to cover it. His heart is exploding and melting all at once. He feels proud and protective. Without a second thought, he would give his life for this child.

As he slowly drops onto the lounger, Harvey admires Ivy's delicate features. Blue eyes framed with the strawberry blonde eyebrows. With his thumb, he caresses her soft, round cheek. Ivy turns her face towards him, the sensation soon lulling her back to sleep.

"Daddy has the magic touch," Donna smiles. Seeing Harvey this way, warms her heart. It's about more than the love he has to offer, it's about how far he's come. When they met fourteen years ago, Donna knew he had the potential to be this loving man, but she also knew he had a long way to go.

Over the years, she's watched him grow and mature and overcome the personal obstacles that have crippled him. And now they're here. He's one of the best men she's ever known. He's her Harvey.

As Harvey gently places Ivy back down, Isabelle begins to stir.

"Never one without the other," he whispers, while lifting the second child up. This time, Harvey moves to sit on the bed next to Donna. The baby safely cradled between them.

After Donna kisses her newborn daughter, she gazes up at her husband.

"I'm so proud of you. Harvey." Just hearing her say these words fills him up.

"Thanks, Donna, I'm proud of you, too. In fact, I'm proud of us," he replies.

"You are? Why's that?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Do you remember last summer, before we got engaged, we finally admitted to each other that we wanted the same things?" he asks, while gently rocking Isabelle.

"I do."

"We've done pretty well, don't you think? We're a great team, Donna."

"We've always been, haven't we?"

"We sure have."

"I can't wait to go home and start this new chapter together." Donna says, as she caresses Isabelle's head.

"As far as I'm concerned this new chapter's already begun," Harvey remarks. "And home is anywhere you are. In my heart, it's always been, you know that, right?"

"I do. But everything's changed. We're the adults, and they're the children," Donna explains. "Home is so much more than us now."

"I love everything about our life and I love you," Harvey states, as he continues to gently rock his sleeping daughter. He really couldn't be any happier.

"And I love you, Harvey," Donna smiles. "Now why don't you put Isabelle next to her sister, so you can cuddle with the mother of your children. We have to steal these moments when we can."

"You want me to gently rock you until you fall asleep?" Harvey flirts, his voice low and seductive.

Donna giggles at Harvey's naughtiness.

"Oh my, daddy, is that what we're calling it now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, Sorry for the delay, life has been getting in the way. But lots happening here to our parents of twins. Tears and banter and a few laughs. Think you're gonna feel happy at the end. Wink, Wink!**

**Recap: **

** \- Donna and Harvey had to stay at the hospital for a week until the girls were ready to come home.**

** \- Donna has her first cup of coffee in months and it's glorious.**

** \- Harvey runs into Tanner and realizes he's over him and has more important things to think about. **

** \- Harvey confides in Jim Paulsen about his fears of being a father. Jim assures him he'll be great. **

**The story continues with Donna, Harvey, Isabelle and Ivy, finally at home…**

It's four am and Donna sits on the white marble floor of the ensuite bathroom. Her hand muffling her sobs, so Harvey doesn't wake up. She's not even sure why she's crying, but it's been like this for nearly two weeks. A two am feeding, a sudden feeling of being overwhelmed, and then off to the bathroom to cry.

The strangest thing is that there's really nothing to cry about. Izzy and Ivy are growing like weeds, both gaining weight and falling into a nice routine since returning home.

The new nanny, Rosa, puts Mary Poppins to shame. She's affectionate and as calm as ever, not to mention she used to care for triplets, so the twins are a breeze.

As for Harvey, he's been nothing short of the doting father and husband that she knew he'd be. Practically single parenting as she recovers from her C-section. He's been so obsessed with his daughters, it's all he can talk about to her, their friends and the drycleaner down the street.

_Izzy might only be two weeks old, but I swear she smiled at me!_

_Ivy likes it when I bathe her. I can tell._

_Do you think they'll miss me when I go back to work?_

Harvey has been beaming, and Donna feels the exact opposite. She's not certain when she started feeling this way. But she's been telling herself that keeping two humans alive is the reason. She's also been telling herself to shake it off and to be happy.

This is all she's ever wanted… _right_?

After a splash of cool water on her skin, Donna scans her expression in the mirror. Her features are familiar, but it's also the face of someone she doesn't recognize. Her gaze is hollow, her skin pale and under her nursing top, her nipples ache... and not in the good way. A solid stare of her tired reflection, and she hardly feels like the fairest of them all.

With the sun soon to rise, Donna tippy-toes back into bed. It's going to be a long day. She and Harvey are meeting Samantha and Marcus for dinner tonight. After nearly a year with Samantha, Marcus has been spending a lot of time in New York. Two weeks ago, he opened Gordon's, a trendy new eatery that's become the talk of the City's restaurant scene.

Slipping under the duvet, Donna keeps her back to Harvey in an effort to contain the heaviness weighing on her. He's taken time away from the office, and it's hardly been a vacation for him. She doesn't need Harvey worrying about her.

As she slowly drifts back to sleep, Donna tries to calm her mind with images of soft skin, tiny feet and angel hair. But then, her mind begins playing tricks, and an overpowering sadness washes over her.

She sees herself alone... but free. And the fact that this solitude excites her is upsetting. Then, there are the twins. Sometimes she resents Ivy for wanting to nurse. And when Isabelle cries, the sound is so piercing, she wants to scream.

Keeping up a positive façade has also been exhausting. Friends have been calling and family has been visiting. Everyone reminding her how fortunate she and Harvey are. A loving partnership and two gorgeous children. Successful careers, a perfect nanny and a beautiful home.

_What's not to love about this magical time in our lives?_ she asks herself.

This only adds to the guilt and resentment building. Donna's always prided herself on being self-aware, but now, she's at a complete loss. Just deciding on which pair of black yoga pants to slip on has become an exhausting, decision-making process.

_I'm just tired,_ she tells herself. _Really tired._

Three hours later, it's not the morning light that wakes her but the sensation of Harvey spooning her… and how, for some reason, it's suffocating.

As she shimmies herself away, Harvey instinctively pulls her back, his long breaths indicating he's slowly coming to consciousness.

"Don't go," he sleepily mumbles into her hair. "Just five minutes. I need this."

Curled in a fetal position, under her breath, she huffs, "Needy."

"What do you need?" Harvey groans, half-listening. His body aching for another two hours of sleep. As he presses himself closer, she shifts again.

"Don't." Her arm pushing him back. "You're all over me."

Harvey's eyes jolt themselves open, then quickly squint with the light. Since they've returned home, he's noticed a change in Donna. She's been edgy and stressed. Her body language indicating that she has little patience for anyone or anything.

Harvey assumed this was normal behaviour for a new mother. But now, he senses hostility and even a personality change that's taken him by surprise.

"You ok?" he asks, eyes blinking, as he props himself up on an elbow. His other hand resting at her waist. "I know how tired you are. This is a lot. Rosa will be here soon."

"You're telling me how I feel now?!" It's not the question that shocks him, but her tone.

"I'm not doing that, Donna…" Harvey defends. Furrowing his brow, he looks her over, trying to understand what's happening. He doesn't recognize Donna right now. "What would help? What if we got a second nanny… or we can switch the girls to formula if nursing's too much."

"So three weeks in and you don't think I can handle motherhood? I can't handle feeding my own children?" she spits, her face flushed as she glares at him.

And then the tears begin to flow. Heavy streams streaking her face, until her breathing becomes heavy. Harvey immediately wraps an arm around her, brushes her hair back and kisses her temple.

"It's ok, this is a lot," he assures, drawing her head to rest under his chin.

"Harvey, please… don't…" her voice quivering, as she squirms under his touch. "I need space. I just want to be left alone right now."

Tensing his jaw at Donna's reaction, Harvey's not sure what to do. Does he try to comfort her or does he respect her wishes?

Louis and Mike warned him about the trials of becoming new parents, but neither had mentioned this sudden change in behaviour that he's seeing now.

_Is this normal?_ Harvey sighs to himself, as he rolls out of bed. The second his bare feet hit the floor, the morning symphony begins. Isabelle and Ivy cry for their breakfast, and Donna is back to sobbing.

"We're gonna get through this," Harvey hums, as he runs his fingers through his unkempt hair. "I'll walk them around to give you a few minutes."

As Harvey moves towards the bedside cot, Donna heads for the ensuite, to turn on the shower. The rushing water drowning out the chaos in the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she returns, her wet hair twisted in a towel. Frazzled, Harvey has been pacing the house with the girls. "Sorry…," she says, tightening her white bathrobe, as he steps back into the room. "I'll feed Ivy… if you can keep Izzy for a few more minutes."

Harvey hands over the one infant, while he continues to walk with the other. It's taken every trick in the book to keep the girls from screaming their heads off – soothers, bouncing, jiggling, singing. He's exhausted. All the challenging court cases he's taken on, and he's certain it's these two little girls who are going to bring him to his knees.

As Harvey watches Donna on the bed, he can't help but feel worried. "You know, it's ok, right? That you're not feeling great… maybe it's more than being tired?" There's a hint of caution in his voice, as he broaches the subject.

"Harvey, please stop... I'm fine. I don't need you worrying on top of everything else," she pleads, latching Ivy to her breast. "I just needed a couple of minutes. I_ know _myself."

"I know you do," Harvey placates. But he's not convinced. Not one bit.

XXX

"Harvey, I hear _contrattulayshuns_ are in order," Stan Lipschitz says on the call. Louis had mentioned the twins and their early arrival.

"Stan!" he replies, surprised to hear from his former therapist. Harvey's on his way to the boxing gym. Once Rosa arrived, he couldn't wait to go work out. He's been needing a break, too.

"Louis tells me you have two wonderful girls… three including Donna, of course. You've come a long way my friend," Dr. Lipschitz says. Harvey can picture Stan's tight smile on the other end of the line.

"Isabelle and Ivy… they're great and a handful… I can't imagine what it's going to be like when they're walking," he replies, his speech keeping pace with his own feet.

"How are you coping? One child is a big change, but two?" the therapist asks.

"I won't lie, it's not easy, but we're handling it…." Harvey tries to sound optimistic, but his tone says otherwise.

"It can be overwhelming," the therapist agrees, creating space for his former patient to talk.

There's silence on the line as Harvey hesitates.

"Stan…" he begins. "I need to ask you something… it's about Donna…"

"Of course, what is it, Harvey?"

"Since coming home… she's changed…her personality…" he says. "Not sure if it's _normal_ ..."

"In what way?" Stan asks, his tone clinical.

"Crying, angry, distant, sad," Harvey sighs. "I can't help but feel her reactions are a little… _beyond_…" He stops himself, sensitive to what he's suggesting about Donna.

"Hmmm…" Stan contemplates into the phone. "You know I cannot diagnose without seeing her, but I can tell you postpartum depression affects many new mothers, and mothers of twins are at greater risk. Perhaps have her book an appointment. I would be happy to talk with her."

"Postpartum depression?" Harvey asks. "I'll talk to her, but you know Donna, she can be stubborn."

"Not unlike someone else I know," the therapist quips into the phone.

"Point taken," Harvey grins. After hanging up with Dr. Lipschitz, Harvey thumbs his screen to call his brother, Marcus.

"Hey it's me, gonna need to cancel tonight," he says. "Donna's exhausted. Maybe later this week before you head back to Boston we can figure something out."

"Sorry about that," Marcus replies. "To be honest, I was kinda surprised you two were game for a night out so soon."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize it might have been a little optimistic," Harvey replies. "Apologize to Samantha for us."

"Will do, and let us know if we can help," Marcus adds, before hanging up. "We can give you guys a break one evening if you like."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that," Harvey replies.

xxx

It's two am when Harvey stirs. He sleepily reaches across the bed, only to realize Donna's not there. As he adjusts his eyes to the blackness surrounding him, he sees the twins sleeping in their nearby cot.

Next, he notices light seeping under the ensuite door, so he rolls out of bed and quietly pads his way over.

"Donna?" Harvey whispers, as he peeks in. Hand muffling her crying, she's, once again, sitting on the marble floor, her red-rimmed eyes puffy with tears.

"Sweetheart, you ok?" his voice hushed. Harvey drops to sit next to her. Knees bent, his arm draws her in.

I don't know," she sobs. "I should be happy, but I'm… not…"

"It's ok, we'll fix this," Harvey assures, tilting his head down to meet her eyes. "Stan called me yesterday, on my way to the gym. Wanted to say congratulations and ask how we're doing…. I think you should talk to him. If anyone can help, it's him."

"I feel numb. I'm not bonding with the girls. I'm a terrible mother," her quivering voice is barely audible.

"Are you feeding them, holding them, caring for them?" Harvey asks rhetorically, while thumbing the tears from her cheek. "Right now, you're doing everything a mother needs to do."

"Our mothers didn't feel this way," Donna replies. "What's wrong with me?"

"Donna…" Harvey sighs. "Our mothers also didn't have twins. You've gone through a lot."

"I don't know who I am anymore," she sniffles.

"Well I do," Harvey counters. "You're a new mom. You're exhausted. Your body has gone through something big. And you're right, this isn't how you normally feel… which is why I think talking to Stan will help. How 'bout I call him in the morning?"

Massaging the headache that's forming, Donna simply nods. She's at the end of her rope and she can't think.

"We got about two hours before the girls wake up. Let's try and sleep," Harvey suggests. "Even if you can't, let's just lie together. We're a team remember?"

xxx

It's midday when Ray drops Donna off at Stanley Lipschitz's uptown office. He then makes a turn for Central Park so Harvey can take the twins for a walk.

"So what's so important that you needed to interrupt the managing partner during the middle of a work day?" Louis kids, as he picks up Harvey's call. "If you're looking for a recommendation for a good nipple cream for Donna, I have one."

"Jesus, Louis!" Harvey chuckles. "I was actually thinking more like a walk… I'm at the park with one big-ass stroller. Thought you might want to get some air."

"Really? I'm in! … Gretchen!" Louis yells. "I'm out for the next hour!"

With a smirk on his face, Harvey pulls the phone back from his ear. "Fifteen minutes, south entrance!" Louis says excitedly.

Spring is alive in the park. Birds are singing in the warm breeze and the daffodils, tulips and crocuses are in full bloom. Harvey is happy just to get outside.

"Great to see you, Harvey!" Louis beams, as he leans in for an affectionate hug. He's wearing a six thousand dollar suit and shiny white sneakers.

"I see you've dressed the part," Harvey grins. He's casual in dark jeans and a grey sweater. It feels like a lifetime ago since he's worn a tie.

Seeing Louis in his fine wool suit, Harvey realizes that he misses the routine of putting on his office armour. Every morning, he would stand in front of his full-length mirror, button his tailored shirt and tuck it in his pants until the chest was perfectly smooth.

He'd select a tie, twisting and turning it into a perfect knot. His fingers nimbly adjusting it back and forth until it sat exactly right. Finally, he'd slide on one of his perfectly cut suit jackets, his pocket square peeking out just-so.

"You miss us?" Louis wonders, as the two men follow the path towards the pond.

"Would you believe me if I said I haven't had time to miss the firm?" Harvey replies. "But yeah, I do… I'm back in a week so I'm trying to make the most of my time at home."

"Trust me, you won't regret doing this," Louis assures, as he leans over to look at the two tiny babies lying under the sunny yellow stroller blanket. "Wow, they're bigger. Have they passed their birth weight yet? Can you tell them apart?"

Harvey beams as he admires his two little sleeping bundles. Louis is asking him _dad_ questions. He never thought he'd see the day.

"Ivy is more demanding and Isabelle is pretty laid back," Harvey explains, tucking the blanket around each child.

"So Ivy's in white and Izzy's in pink, then?" Louis guesses.

"The other way around, actually," Harvey chuckles. "They still have their hospital bracelets on. I'm sure Donna thinks I'll screw it up one day... dress them in the wrong clothes and they'll go through life with the wrong names."

As the two men continue walking, Louis can't help but smile at the activity around them.

"You know what's funny about having a baby?" he asks Harvey. "The women."

"Women?" Harvey wonders, as he sips his coffee and returns it to the stroller cup holder.

"Don't you notice?" Louis asks. "Every woman in this park is checking you out right now. I bet their ovaries are quivering. Apparently there's nothing hotter than a doting dad pushing a stroller."

"Yeah I've noticed," Harvey laughs. "All those fancy suits and cars over the years, all I needed was a pair of jeans and a stroller... a very expensive stroller, but still…"

"Imagine how many times I could have gotten some action if I just walked around the park with a baby carrier on my chest," Louis volleys back.

"Explaining yourself wouldn't have been creepy at all," Harvey chuckles. "_There's no baby, ladies, just me and the carrier._"

"And now that we have the babies, we're not allowed to meet the women," Louis jokes. "Sometimes life just isn't fair."

The two men continue their down the path, Louis detailing all the goings-on at the firm.

"How's Donna doing these days?" he transitions. "I texted her a couple of days ago, but she didn't respond… I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I won't lie, she's pretty tired," Harvey replies, determined to keep Donna's issues private. "We're doing fine though. With Rosa and grandparents, it's been a big help. My mother and Bobby are visiting this weekend. Thought I might try for an early dinner with Donna."

"I did the same when Sheila's mother came to visit," Louis replies. "Gotta keep the romance alive, Harvey, because with babies around, if you don't make the effort, it disappears."

xxx

"Ok Donna, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, that will help me to better understand how you're feeling," Dr. Lipschitz begins, a clipboard balanced on his crossed knee and a pen dangling between two fingers.

With an agreeable nod, Donna nervously takes in her surroundings. She's wearing stretchy white jeans and a mauve V-neck sweater. It's the first time in weeks she hasn't worn yoga pants, and the fact that she can actually button up these pants, she's taking as a small victory.

Scanning the room, Donna observes that Stan's office is calm and welcoming. Both Louis and Harvey have sat on this very couch, which she finds comforting. Grasping a pillow to her chest, Donna does her best to answer what Dr. Lipschitz throws her way.

"What is going through your mind when you feel overwhelmed?"

"Are you having thoughts that scare you?"

Do you feel sad?

"Are you able to sleep when the babies sleep?"

"Do you feel resentful towards your husband and children?"

Donna's answers every question with careful consideration and when she's finished, Stan offers a gentle smile. Seeing his reaction, she exhales, relieved that the hard truths she expressed did not seem to come as a surprise.

"I imagine you've heard worse," she swallows.

"Donna, you are experiencing postpartum depression," the therapist says confidently. "From all indications, it is not a deeply serious case, but enough so that I think some medication will help to even out your moods and allow you to rest."

Donna nods, her lips in a strained smile, as Dr. Lipschitz reads the sadness in her eyes.

"I want to assure you, this is a medical condition that has nothing to do with a woman's mental fortitude or capabilities," he says, as he scribbles across a prescription pad. "This has to do with hormones and your body recovering. And it will. Within a few days of taking this medication, you will notice a change."

"You think so? I can't imagine…" she replies, reaching for the paper.

"This is not uncommon for women who have delivered twins," he assures. "The most important thing now is to forgive yourself, let go of the guilt. This is simply a medical condition you are bravely dealing with."

"Thank you," Donna smiles, relieved. For the first time in weeks, she feels lighter.

"I'll see you next Wednesday," he replies.

xxx

"Alright Harvey, where are you taking me?" Donna questions.

It's been four days since Donna's began taking her medication, but as Stan predicted, it's already making a difference. She's sleeping more soundly and hasn't felt the urge to burst into tears after nursing.

Tonight is the first time Donna and Harvey have gone out on their own since becoming parents. It's a Saturday evening and the springtime sun is ready to set. Harvey anxiously checks his watch. They only have two hours before the Aston Martin he's driving turns back into a pumpkin and they return to feedings and diaper changes.

"The firm?" Donna questions, as Harvey pulls into the underground parking garage of the 54th street skyscraper.

"Maybe," he replies, his lips curling into a sly smile. Tonight, he's handsome in dark grey slacks, a black V-neck sweater and leather bomber jacket.

"Two precious hours alone and this is where you're taking me?!" she challenges, curious as to why it's not a romantic dinner at Del Posto or Quattro Gatti or any other of their familiar haunts. "You miss work so much that you had to visit?"

"How 'bout you just trust me," Harvey grins, his hand on the small of her back as he leads her from the vintage sports car to the elevator.

A few dizzying minutes later, the elevator doors open on the 50th floor and, except for the emergency hallway lights, the entire place is dark. His hand firmly clasping hers, Harvey leads Donna down the dim corridor towards the corner stairwell.

"_Really_?" Donna smiles as she sees the metal door leading to the rooftop. It's been more than a month since she's set foot in the firm. After walking past the glass-walled offices and inhaling the familiar scent of the freshly shampooed carpet, she can't help but feel nostalgic.

The rooftop. She and Harvey have had more than their fair share of private conversations up there. Some good, some not-so-good and some downright terrible. But like his office, Del Posto and the coffee shop, the rooftop has been an important place for them over the years.

"Close your eyes," Harvey commands, as he pushes the heavy door that leads them outside. A sudden whoosh and a light spring breeze bushes against her face. It teases her hair and tickles her lashes. Then, the familiar sound of bustling traffic and car horns rises from below.

As Donna opens her eyes, she gasps. At the centre of the rooftop expanse is a small dining table and two chairs surrounded by a dozen solar-powered lanterns. The table is perfectly set with a white linen tablecloth, a bouquet of gerbera daisies and a pillar candle waiting to be lit. At the foot of the table, a large picnic basket.

"Dinner," Harvey says, as he nods towards the basket. "Courtesy of Marcus Specter and his new restaurant."

"You're kidding me!" Donna exclaims, her jaw dropping as she squeezes Harvey's hand with excitement. "When did you do all this?"

"I didn't. Marcus and Samantha did," Harvey beams, feeling very proud of himself. He got the idea after Louis reminded him that from here on in, romance won't always be spontaneous. Sometimes it will have to be scheduled in.

"Harvey, this is amazing… I don't know what to say," Donna smiles, as she gratefully wraps her arms around his waist, and presses her head to his chest. "This was a lot of work."

"I wanted our first night out to be special," Harvey explains, placing a kiss on her head. "And private… and comfortable. Coming back to the office seemed right."

"To remind us of how far we've come…" Donna happily sighs. She understands. As much as their lives have changed, they've both felt at home when they've been together. For years, that was at the firm.

"Shall we?" he asks, his arm extended towards the romantic setting before them.

"What's for dinner?" she asks, sitting as Harvey holds her chair. Tonight, Donna is wearing black kitten heels, navy capris, with a matching sleeveless silk top and sweater. Now that she's nursing, gone are the days of wearing those one-piece jumpsuits she loves. So, she's opted for a similar look with two pieces.

"That's the other surprise…" Harvey grins, as he pulls from the picnic basket, two juicy gourmet hamburgers and places them on plates. He follows with servings of perfectly seasoned fresh-cut French fries.

"There are yellow tomatoes on this burger," she notices, tilting her head as she returns the bun to cover the meat patty.

"That's because it's the _Donna Burger_," Harvey chuckles. "One of the most popular menu items at _Gordon's_. No szechuan peppercorns though. No need to kill the restaurant patrons."

Hearing this, Donna laughs before nearly choking on her sparkling water. "Marcus named a burger after me?"

"After both of us, actually. The Harvey burger here is pretty handsome, don't you think?" he teases, as he raises the colourful sandwich to show it off. Melted cheese, ketchup and mustard oozing out the side. "A little messy on the outside, but brimming with goodness on the inside. That's actually how Marcus describes it on the menu!"

Once again, Donna bursts out laughing. "That's _definitely_ a Harvey burger! I can't believe Marcus did that… I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to visit _Gordon's_ yet."

"There's plenty of time," Harvey assures, reaching for her hand. "You know why we're here, right?"

"Because this is our second home…" she knowingly grins.

"Not sure you know this, but it's something I've always wanted to do… have dinner up here with you," he confesses. "Thought about it over the years…"

"If I recall, I think you once admitted it was more than dinner you wanted to have up here," Donna flirts, "And I warned you that with all the helicopters flying around, we'd probably end up on the evening news."

"It would be worth it," he playfully growls, while flashing that sexy smile she knows so well.

"I can read the headline now," Donna giggles, her hands gesticulating in the air. "_Woman treated to Harvey burger fifty floors up_!"

"What can I say… _100% pure Harvey_!" he laughs back. Seeing her glossy smile, he adds, "Good to see you laugh again, Donna."

"It feels good to laugh again," she agrees. "Thanks for taking care of the girls, and me… you were right, seeing Stan has helped… a lot."

"Good, I'm just returning the favour," he replies, dipping a salty fry in ketchup. No explanations are needed, as they both know the many ways Donna has been there for him over the years.

For the next hour, Donna and Harvey enjoy their dinner, including the surprise piece of mouth-watering chocolate cake that Marcus included.

As much as they try not to talk about the twins, the conversation somehow always manages to go there. How Ivy resembles Harvey's baby pictures while Isabelle has Donna's temperament. The way Izzy curls her lips after nursing and the strong grip Ivy has when she latches onto a finger.

"Alright, enough baby talk," Harvey segues, as he reaches for Donna's hand. "I want to dance with my wife."

Pulling out his phone, he links to the Bluetooth speaker tucked inside the picnic basket.

"You Specters think of everything, don't you?" Donna remarks, as she falls into Harvey's arms.

As they slowly sway, Harvey pauses to steal a kiss. He's missed the feeling of an unhurried kiss, of Donna's attention being solely on him. "I want you to know, even though it hasn't been easy, you're an amazing wife and mother. Our girls are lucky… I'm lucky."

Feeling choked up at the sentiment, she whispers back, "Thank you, Harvey. I have to admit, I was worried. We've hardly had time to talk, let alone spend adult time together. The twins have been working us."

"They have, but they're our girls, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he replies.

"Maybe, when we're alone... we need to step up our game," Donna suggests, with a flirty smile. Her hips pressed against his as they sway. "You up for making the evening news?"

Pausing, Harvey leans back, confused. "I thought the doctor said we have to wait six weeks before …"

"Maybe _I_ have to wait six weeks. She said nothing about _you_," Donna replies, as she tucks her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

"Donna, you serious? _Up_ _here_?" Harvey's eyes go wide and his eyebrows soar. He'd be lying if he said the thought alone doesn't excite him. His hands urgently cup Donna's cheeks as his mouth finds hers. A deep and desperate and wanting kiss. He's missed her. He's missed them.

He's also relieved to see that even though they're now parents, Donna certainly hasn't lost her spontaneity.

As her fingers intentionally feel their way down the front of his pants, Harvey flinches.

"You're one naughty mother, you know that?" he giggles.

"A naughty mother who could use another burger," she flirts, as she unzips his fly, and slips her hand inside his boxers. "Maybe a Harvey burger this time."

Amused, he shivers at her mischievousness.

_Oh my God, Donna! _

xxx


End file.
